l'amour est un phénix tragique
by Althar
Summary: L'histoire tragique d'Albus Dumbledore et de Gellert Grindelwald
1. Godric's Hollow

(L'amour est un phénix tragique)

L'histoire tragique d'Albus Dumbledore et de sa liaison avec Gellert Grindelwald. Je respecte les données du livres, autant au niveau de l'histoire que des dates.

Je prend la version française officielle pour tous les noms, à mon plus grand déplaisir parfois (Baguette de Sureau est d'une laideur !), mais pour ce qui est des longues citations comme le Conte des Trois Frères je me base sur des traductions de la version originale de mon cru (d'où les tournures de style un peu moches parfois, _mea culpa_). L'histoire est assez dramatique, et comme tout le monde le sait maintenant, ne se termine pas très bien. Cela dit, ce qui importe ici, ce n'est pas ce qu'il se passe mais comment ça se passe. J'essaye de donner un bon ton à l'ensemble. Les chapitres seront probablement assez courts, et j'ai tablé pour sept, chiffre clé de la saga Harry Potter (je préfère en faire sept courts que quatre longs, d'autant plus que chaque chapitre relate une étape importante dans l'histoire Albus-Gellert).

Petit mémo pour restituer l'histoire : Albus est né en 1881, Gellert en 1883, et mon récit commence en 1899, après que Gellert se soit fait renvoyer de Durmstrang. Pour ce qui est des physique, je fais appel à mon image mentale donc il se peut que les personnages ne collent pas tout à fait avec ce qu'on voit dans le livre, je m'en excuse. Vous excuserez les anachronismes, je n'ai pas l'évolution précise de la technologie moldue anglaise dans la tête, mais j'essaye de faire le plus réaliste possible.

Après tout ce blabla, les bonnes habitudes :

**Disclaimer **: toute l'histoire, les personnages etc. sont la propriété de Madame JKR, blablabla.

**Note :** histoire volontairement en demi-teinte, j'en ai un peu marre de faire du sombre alors j'essaye la pénombre. Je vais essayer de mettre de l'humour mais je veux rester dans l'esprit de l'histoire telle que la présente JKR, donc je ne promets rien. Sur ce, enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Godric's Hollow**

1899. L'année où tout bascula. À jamais.

Souvent, les plus grand événements débutent par un fait divers, anodin. Personne ne les remarque, ce ne sont que de petites nouveautés qui s'installent. Jamais on ne se serait douté qu'un nouvel arrivant était sur le point de bouleverser le monde de la magie et des moldus, juste par sa présence. Et ce n'est pas un bouleversement banal, loin de là. le plus grand bouleversement qu'on puisse imaginer.

En 1899, à Godric's Hollow, Bathilda Tourdesac accueillit chez elle l'adolescent qui enclencha la machinerie. Gellert Grindelwald.

Il avait un visage fin, un peu pointu, et ses cheveux blonds faisaient comme une crinière décoiffée qui jouait de mille nuances. Son nez, droit, surplombait des lèvres charnues et charnelles, qui semblaient renfermer autant de plaisir que d'injures. Et ses yeux... Des yeux merveilleux, brillants, intelligents. Gellert Grindelwald avait à peine seize ans, et un physique séduisant au possible.

Pourtant, personne ne remarqua son arrivée. Il vint toquer à la porte de sa grand-tante, valise dans la main, et lui demanda l'asile. Il s'était fait renvoyer de Durmstrang. La grand-tante, connaissant l'affaire, le laissa entrer et lui prodigua l'avertissement qu'elle avait si bien préparé. Si jamais il faisait le moindre faux-pas, elle irait chercher les Aurors.

Si elle avait su le rôle que Grindelwald allait jouer, elle n'aurait même pas attendu un faux-pas.

Le lendemain de son arrivée, Gellert alla au cimetière. Il chercha la tombe des Peverell. Il inspecta toutes les pierres tombales, sans succès. Il n'était pas seul, dans cet endroit réservé aux morts, là était le problème. Il y avait un autre garçon. Roux, grand, mais courbé comme s'il avait goûté aux peines les plus terribles. Il était assis devant une tombe, qu'il scrutait de son regard perçant.

Gellert dû se rendre à l'évidence : la tombe des Peverell était celle que l'autre garçon monopolisait.

Il s'approcha. L'autre était vêtu tout à fait bizarrement : un large pantalon grenat, une chemise noire très étroite, et une sorte de veste brunie extrêmement large. Gellert s'assit à côté de lui.

« Salut, fit-il.

L'autre garçon sembla se réveiller, et tourna lentement la tête. Les deux regards se croisèrent. Indéchiffrables, ils semblaient s'entendre et communiquer par-delà les mots. Peut-être que les deux regards rencontraient enfin l'élément qui allait changer leur futur. L'autre qui allait faire basculer la balance, un jour ou l'autre.

« Bonjour, répondit-il.

« Je m'appelle Gellert.

« Albus.

C'était fou ce qu'il semblait dans la lune, ce pauvre garçon.

« T'es un Peverell ?

« Moi ? Non. Je regarde juste leur tombe. Elle m'intéresse.

« Ah, c'est... ouais, c'est cool.

Gellert fit semblant de trouver un intérêt quelconque au garçon mais celui-ci affichait un air morose qui flanquait la chair de poule.

« Eh, ça te dérange pas si je la regarde avec toi ?

« Non...

Gellert s'assit à son tour, à côté d'Albus. Ce dernier semblait totalement amorphe. Gellert se promit de ne plus jamais adresser la parole à ce tordu. Il tentait de se concentrer sur la tombe, mais cet Albus l'en empêchait. Il se dégageait quelque chose de terrifiant, d'incroyablement puissant, de lui. Mais aussi, une si grande peine, une tristesse si profonde, se lisait dans ses traits. Et il était... Attrayant, avouons-le. Ce côté mystérieux et noble de sa personne, ces yeux mi-pétillants mi-tristes, lui donnaient un charme bien étrange, qui compensait largement sa façon de s'habiller pour le moins douteuse.

Gellert n'était pas ouvertement attiré par les hommes, pour autant. Il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus _mâle_ aux yeux de Durmstrang : ses nombreuses conquêtes féminines en attestaient. Gellert était juste curieux. Il n'avait jamais trop osé montrer qu'il se rapprochait des autres garçons, bien plus qu'au simple stade de l'amitié, et le nombre de filles étant assez petit à Durmstrang, et qu'il avait des compagnons de chambrée assez séduisant, il n'était pas rare que parfois, ils...

Oulà, il divaguait. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur la tombe. La tombe, oui, c'était son but initial...

« C'est rare que des gens viennent ici, fit Albus, interrompant la tentative de Grindelwald de se raccrocher à la pierre tombale.

« De quoi ?

« Les gens viennent rarement dans le cimetière. Ils le trouvent désagréable.

« Ils ont peur de la mort qu'il représente, c'est tout.

Albus sourit, et Gellert se demanda ce qu'il devait comprendre.

« La mort... oui, la mort, c'est d'elle qu'ils ont peur...

Les murmures d'Albus devenaient franchement inquiétants. Gellert se dit qu'il devait vite s'éloigner de ce fou mais Albus reprit :

« Il existe un conte, à propos de la Mort. Et de cette tombe, je crois bien.

Gellert ouvrit grand les yeux. Finalement, cet Albus n'était peut-être pas si inutile que ça...

« _Le Conte des Trois Frères_, n'est-ce pas ?

Albus sembla déçu.

« Oh, tu le connais déjà. C'est un de mes contes préférés.

« Oui, je le connais bien. Et je l'apprécie énormément. Des fois, je me verrais bien en possesseur de la Baguette de Sureau.

« Oui, un artefact très puissant. J'aimerais bien l'avoir aussi, je pense. Quoique la cape d'Invisibilité...

« Pheu, c'est pour les mauviettes. La Baguette, elle, elle a de la classe. Et tout ce qu'on pourrait faire avec !

« C'est vrai qu'on pourrait faire plein de choses, concéda Albus. Conquérir le monde, par exemple...

Son visage paraissait maintenant très jovial et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Gellert vit en lui un allié possible.

« On pourrait aller chez toi pour en parler si tu veux. C'est pas super confortable ici, proposa Gellert.

« Non. Non, pas chez moi, je... je n'ai pas le droit de recevoir du monde.

« Ah. tu veux venir chez ma grand-tante ?

« Qui est-ce ?

« Bathilda Tourdesac.

« Alors je veux bien.

Gellert se leva et aida Albus à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il découvrit alors à quel point ce dernier était grand.

« T'as quel âge ? demanda Grindelwald.

« J'ai dix-huit ans. Et toi ?

« Seize, mais je vais sur mes dix-sept.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

« Je me suis fait renvoyer de Drumstrang. Une expérience qui a mal tournée...

_...et qui a quasiment coûté la vie à plus d'une personne_, pensa Gellert. Il décida de ne pas parler tout de suite de ses expérimentations pour recréer les Reliques de la Mort. Il guida Albus jusqu'à son nouveau foyer et, une fois à l'intérieur, lui proposa du thé.

« J'aime beaucoup ta chambre, fit Albus.

« Oh, merci. J'ai pas trop eu le temps de la décorer, tout traîne.

« Tu as beaucoup d'instruments intéressants. C'est un détecteur de collusions manciques ça, non ?

« Comment as-tu deviné ? s'étonna Gellert.

« J'ai bricolé un truc qui y ressemble beaucoup, répondit Albus avant de boire une gorgée de thé brûlant. Gellert se contenta de hocher la tête. Visiblement, cet Albus pouvait lui apporter bien plus que de simples informations. Une aide précieuse, peut-être...

« Tu ne veux pas que l'on relise le Conte des Trois Frères, pour commencer ? demanda Albus.

« Si tu y tiens, fit Grindelwald en allant chercher son livre.

Ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit de Gellert, et Albus prit la parole :

«_ Il était une fois trois frères qui voyageaient seuls sur une route, au crépuscule. À un moment, les frères atteignirent une rivière trop profonde pour la traverser en marchant, et trop dangereuse pour la traverser à la nage. Cependant, ces trois frères avaient étudié la magie, et ils agitèrent simplement leurs baguettes et firent apparaître un pont par-dessus l'eau traîtresse. Ils étaient à mi-chemin dudit pont quand leur passage fut bloqué par une personne drapée dans une cape._

_Et Mort leur parla. Il_**(1)**_ était contrarié que trois nouvelles victimes lui soient enlevées, car les voyageurs se noyaient habituellement dans la rivière. Mais Mort était malicieux. Il fit semblant de congratuler les trois frères pour leur magie, et leur dit que chacun avait droit à un prix pour avoir été assez intelligent pour lui échapper._

_Le plus vieux frère, qui était un homme combatif, demanda une baguette plus puissant que toute autre qui existait : une baguette qui ferait toujours gagner les duels à son possesseur, une baguette à la hauteur d'un sorcier qui avait bravé la Mort !_

_Donc Mort se dirigea vers un Sureau sur la rive de la rivière, façonna une baguette à partir d'une branche prise de là, et la donna au plus vieux frère._

_Puis le deuxième frère, qui était un homme arrogant, décida qu'il voulait humilier la Mort encore plus, et demanda le pouvoir de faire revenir les autres de l'au-delà. Donc Mort prit une pierre de la berge de la rivière, et lui dit que la pierre avait le pouvoir de faire revenir les morts._

_Et ensuite Mort demanda au troisième et plus jeune frère ce qu'il voulait. Le plus jeune frère était le plus humble et aussi le plus sage des frère, et il ne croyait pas la Mort. Donc il demanda quelque chose qui le rendrait capable de quiller le lieu sans être suivi de la Mort. Et Mort, très désarçonné, lui donna sa propre Cape d'Invisibilité._

_Puis Mort se retira et invita les trois frères à poursuivre leur chemin et ils le firent, en parlant avec émerveillement de l'aventure qu'ils avaient eue, et admirant les cadeaux de la Mort._

_Puis les frères se séparèrent, chacun allant vers sa destination._

_Le premier frère voyagea durant une semaine ou plus, et atteignant un village lointain, il avisa un sorcier avec lequel il avait une querelle. Naturellement, avec la Baguette de Sureau comme arme, il ne pouvait perdre le duel. Laissant son ennemi mort sur le sol, le plus vieux frère alla dans un pub où il parla beaucoup et fort de la puissante baguette qu'il avait prit à la Mort en personne, et comment elle le rendait invincible._

_La même nuit, un autre sorcier se glissa vers le plus vieux frère quand il dormait, ivre, à son lit. Le voleur prit la baguette et, pour faire bonne figure, égorgea le plus vieux frère._

_Et ainsi Mort prit le premier frère à son compte._

_Pendant ce temps, le deuxième frère voyagea jusqu'à sa maison, où il vivait seul. Là, il sortit la pierre qui avait le pouvoir de rappeler les morts, et la tourna trois fois dans sa main. À sa surprise et son plaisir, la fille qu'il avait espéré épouser avant sa mort inattendue apparut devant lui._

_Mais elle était silencieuse et froide, séparée de lui comme par un voile. Elle était revenue au monde mortel, mais n'y appartenait pas vraiment et en souffrait. Conséquemment, le deuxième frère, rendu fou par son espoir non-comblé, se tua pour la rejoindre vraiment._

_Et ainsi Mort prit le deuxième frère à son compte._

_Mais autant que Mort cherchait le troisième frère durant plusieurs années, il ne fut pas capable de le trouver. Ce fut seulement quand il atteint un grand âge que le plus jeune frère retira finalement la Cape d'Invisibilité et la donna à son fils. Et ensuite il accueillit Mort comme un vieil ami et partit avec lui joyeusement et, quittes, ils quittèrent cette vie._

Albus referma le livre, et tout indiquait qu'un frisson de délice parcourait son esprit. Gellert, qui était plus terre-à-terre, observait son voisin avec un air étrange.

« Tout va bien ?

« Oui, parfaitement, répondit Albus. J'adore ce conte. Même si ta version est bien différente de la mienne.

« Oui, c'est une vieille traduction un peu pourrie, mais comme c'est une version bilingue, et qu'il y a le texte en runes originelles avec, je préfère ça.

« Tu lis les runes ?

« Ouais, c'est une option de Durmstrang, en plus de l'étude de la magie dite noire.

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir pu l'étudier. À Poudlard, ils considèrent que c'est trop dangereux. Ce n'est pas faux, mais je pense que ça ne pourrait pas trop faire de mal, dispensé à des élèves intelligents…

« Comme toi et moi, tu veux dire ?

Albus regarda Gellert avec un drôle d'air, que Gellert ne fut pas certain d'interpréter correctement.

« Oui, comme toi et moi, finit par dire Albus en passant à la contemplation de la fenêtre.

Ce qu'il pouvait être étrange, comme garçon. Étrange, mais aussi fascinant. Gellert se surprit à découvrir pour lui une affection doublée d'une envie de lui extorquer tout son savoir pour son propre profit. En tout bien tout honneur, évidemment.

« Il fait chaud, tu ne trouves pas ? fit Gellert en sortant sa baguette.

« Je te rappelle que tu as encore seize ans, fit Albus. Si tu utilises la magie, le Ministère va te chercher des noises. Et je ne parle pas des petites pièces de bronze qui traînent au fond de ton sac de voyage.

Gellert fut stoppé net dans son élan. Comment diable Albus avait-il fait pour savoir ce qu'il y avait _dans_ son sac ? Il n'avait pas pratiqué la légimancie, Gellert était déjà un Occlumens doué. Un sortilège de détection ? Cela n'aurait eu aucun sens, on ne lance pas de sortilège de détection quand on entre chez les gens. Qui plus est, Albus n'avait même pas sa baguette en main !

« Tu veux peut-être que je le fasse ? proposa-t-il.

« Euh… oui, bégaya Gellert.

Albus sortit sa baguette de sa manche et l'agita. La fenêtre s'ouvrit en grand et un courant d'air tiède passa dans la chambre, caressant doucement les deux jeunes hommes. Gellert réfléchissait encore à la façon dont Albus avait découvert les Noises de son sac quand ce dernier se leva et déclara :

« Il est temps que je rentre chez moi, sinon je sens que je vais être totalement charmé par tes yeux magnifiques. À demain, même heure, au cimetière.

Il disparut avant même que Gellert ne relève la portée du compliment.

0o0o0o0

« Ah, bonjour, Gellert ! Tu as un quart d'heure de retard, j'ai failli aller toquer chez toi.

« C'est rien, ma grand-tante a tenu à me faire un long discours sur ce qui est un comportement acceptable et ce qui n'est absolument pas convenable pour un jeune garçon de mon âge. Il paraît que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de fréquentable.

« Il paraît, oui. J'ai une famille assez spéciale.

Gellert ne répondit pas. Sa grand-tante lui avait conté des choses tellement fantasques sur la famille Dumbledore qu'il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui était vrai et ce qui était faux. Cependant, un détail à propos d'Albus l'avait intrigué et… intéressé.

« Il paraît que tu as eu une relation proche avec un voisin ?

« Oh, tu parles sans doute de Marcus Edelweiss.

« Oui, voilà. Ma grand-tante m'a dit que tu n'étais pas fréquentable à cause de cette relation peu convenable.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a dérangé le plus : qu'il avait quinze ans de plus que moi ou qu'il fût un homme, fit Albus en regardant la cime d'un arbre proche.

Gellert nota mentalement que oui, ce garçon était bel et bien gay. Il reprit :

« Je me demande comment un homme qui a quinze ans de plus que toi…

« C'était une erreur, coupa Albus, plus du tout la tête dans les nuages. Mais c'est dur, tu sais, d'être le seul…enfin, le quartier n'est pas très diversifié, alors quand il y a une personne qui te comprends… bah, tu t'y attaches et tu la laisse faire n'importe quoi avec toi. Rassures-toi, je me suis soigné depuis et je n'accorde plus ma confiance à n'importe qui.

Gellert résuma l'affaire : Albus, gay, relation sexuelle avec le seul autre homosexuel du quartier, voisins qui jasent, amant délaissé. Bon, au moins avait-il le champ libre.

« Mais pourquoi cette affaire t'intéresse-t-elle ? interrogea Albus.

« Je cherche à te cerner pour savoir si je peux te faire confiance.

« Et ma vie sexuelle va me permettre d'atteindre ta confiance ? releva avec amusement le jeune Dumbledore.

« Euh… disons que ça fait partie de ta personnalité.

Gellert chercha rapidement à changer de sujet :

« Tu lis quoi ?

« Un auteur moldu. La Fontaine, c'est son nom. Je suis parvenu à une fable intéressante, tu devrais la lire.

Albus tendit son livre à Gellert, qui lut :

_VII Le Paysan du Danube_

_[…]et certain Paysan_

_des rives du Danube, homme dont Marc Aurèle_

_Nous fait un portrait fort fidèle._

_On connaît les premiers : quant à l'autre, voici_

_Le personnage en raccourci._

_Son menton nourrissait une barbe touffue,_

_Toute sa personne velue_

_Représentait un ours, mais un ours mal léché._ **(2)**

« Euh, tu es sûr qu'une fable à propos d'un homme poilu est _intéressante_ ?

Albus se leva en riant :

« Non, ce n'est pas la bonne, lis celle d'après !

_VIII Le Vieillard et les trois jeunes Hommes_

_Un octogénaire se réjouissait._

_« Passe encor de bâtir mais faire des fêtes à cet âge ! »_

_disaient trois jouvenceaux, enfants du voisinage _

_Assurément, il débloquait._

_« Car, au nom des Dieux, je vous prie,_

_Quel joie de ces fêtes pouvez-vous recueillir ?_

_Autant qu'un patriarche il vous faudrait vieillir._

_À quoi bon charger votre vie_

_Des soins d'un avenir qui n'est pas fait pour vous ?_

_Ne songez désormais qu'à vos fêtes passées _

_Quittez le long espoir et les vastes pensées _

_Tout cela ne convient qu'à nous._

― _Il ne convient pas à vous-mêmes,_

_Repartit le Vieillard. Tout établissement_

_Vient tard et dure peu. La main de la Mort elle-même_

_A offert à un de mes ancêtres un présent,_

_Car il l'avait vaincue. Elle lui a donné_

_Un Manteau qui me préserve totalement d'elle,_

_Car quand je le revêt je suis invisible à ses yeux,_

_Elle peut traverser partout sous le ciel,_

_Jamais je ne rejoindrais mes célèbres aïeux »._

_Les jeunes hommes se mirent à rire et se moquer_

_De cet homme qui pour eux avait de vaines pensées._

_« Vous verrez, dit-il, je vivrais encore pour voir vos tombeaux »_

_Le Vieillard eut raison : l'un des trois jouvenceaux_

_Se noya dès le port allant à l'Amérique _

_L'autre, afin de monter aux grandes dignités,_

_Dans les emplois de Mars servant la République,_

_Par un coup imprévu vit ses jours emportés._

_Le troisième tomba d'un arbre_

_Que lui-même il voulu enter _

_Et raillés du Vieillard, il regarda leur marbre _

_Revêtant son manteau pour se dissimuler._

« C'est… incroyable ! fit Gellert.

« N'est-ce pas ? Nous savons maintenant que la Cape d'Invisibilité est passée par la France, sous le règne de Louis le quatorzième.

« Mais c'est impossible ! Les Reliques n'ont pas pu…

« On ne sait pas _qui_ sont les trois frères du conte. Il est tout à fait possible qu'ils aient vécu au Moyen-Âge et que d'autres frères, les Peverell par exemple, aient cherché et trouvé ces présents, puis s'attribuer l'histoire.

Gellert était impressionné. Albus était vraiment très perspicace et s'attardait beaucoup sur les détails échappant aux autres. Par ailleurs, il avait visiblement fait beaucoup de recherches sur les Reliques.

« Cela dit, il est difficile de suivre la trace des Reliques, regretta Albus. Je suis en train de travailler sur la Pierre – la plus facile à tracer par le nombre de suicides qui en découle – mais j'ai très peu d'informations…

Gellert sourit franchement et dit :

« Albus, je pense que tu as besoin de venir chez moi. Je vais te montrer pourquoi je me suis fait renvoyer de Durmstrang.

* * *

**(1)** : Je rappelle que dans le monde anglo-saxon, la Mort est un personnage masculin. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour conserver ce genre (oui, cette traduction est de moi - mais elle date et est très maladroite par moments, désolé).

**(2)** : Cette fable à propos d'un bear est effectivement présente dans les fables (cf. le onzième livre des Fables). La suivante, par contre, a été modifiée pour les besoins du récit (que La Fontaine me pardonne).

* * *

À vos reviews !


	2. Les Reliques de la Mort

**Chapitre 2 : Les Reliques de la Mort**

0o0o0o0

Albus Dumbledore était stupéfait. Plus que ça, même, il était complètement estomaqué. Gellert était un génie. Fou, certes, mais un génie quand même.

« C'est… impressionnant, souffla-t-il.

« N'est-ce pas ? se vanta Gellert. Je ne te dis pas le nombre d'heures que j'ai passé dans la bibliothèque de Durmstrang pour arriver à ce travail.

Albus prit le carnet dans ses main, décodant avec un intérêt extrême la petite écriture étroite de Gellert.

« Tout de même, recréer les Reliques… Gellert, tu y vas un peu fort.

« Mais ce n'est pas impossible ! C'est vrai, il y a fort à parier que ce n'est pas la Mort elle-même qui est apparue. Je pense que ce sont les trois frères qui ont créé par leurs propres moyens les Reliques. Peut-être n'étaient-ils même pas frères, si l'on suit ton raisonnement l'invention de l'histoire pourrait être due aux délires des Peverell.

Albus hocha lentement la tête. C'était tout à fait possible, la probabilité que la Mort apparaisse à des humains, tout sorciers soient-ils, était extrêmement faible.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. En tout cas, toute cette théorie pour renforcer le pouvoir d'une Cape d'Invisibilité est géniale. Le sortilège de Désillusion combiné à un charme de Détournement, il fallait y penser.

« J'ai lu dans un bouquin qu'un mage noir réussissait à se rendre presque entièrement invisible en utilisant un mélange de cinq sortilèges, mais il n'y avaient que ces deux-là de notés.

Albus nota cela dans sa tête. Pouvoir se rendre invisible sans utiliser de Cape d'Invisibilité pouvait toujours être très utile.

« Tu as travaillé comme ça sur les trois Reliques ?

« Oui.

Gellert sortit de son sac deux autres carnets, qu'il tendit à Albus. Ce dernier les ouvrit, et les feuilleta.

« Um, tu as fait une erreur, là.

« Comment ça ? demanda Gellert en se rapprochant. Albus montra un schéma (c'était sur le cahier le la Pierre), représentant l'affaiblissement du sortilège d'hallucination.

« Ta courbe descend trop lentement, il faut prendre en compte le fait que le sortilège vient d'un objet et non d'une personne.

« Ah, oui, je me disais bien que quelque chose ne collait…pas…

Gellert venait de remarquer à quel point le visage d'Albus était proche du sien. Il aurait suffit qu'il tourne légèrement la tête pour que…

Albus alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Gellert, coupant derechef toute les fantaisies de ce dernier.

« Je pense qu'on pourrait penser à une sorte de légimancie, la Pierre est certainement capable de _reproduire_ le souvenir d'une personne, donc d'entrer dans la tête du propriétaire pour en extraire une illusion.

« Euh…oui, fit Gellert, en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. Sa proximité physique avec Albus et leur éloignement émotionnel était quelque peu frustrant. Gellert n'avait jamais été du genre à beaucoup aimer. Mais il avait besoin de faire un peu de sport. Et Albus était tout à fait satisfaisant du point de vue physique.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait étudier la composition des fantômes pour pouvoir essayer de copier leur moyen de formation. Peut-être même y a-t-il un lien avec le Patronus ? Ce dernier est formé par l'espoir, réfléchissait Albus à voix haute, peut-être qu'avec l'amour, on pourrait faire une sorte de fantôme…

Gellert reprit le cours des pensées de son nouvel ami, chassant ses besoins sexuels.

« Mais le Patronus ne peut se faire qu'avec un niveau satisfaisant de magie, et il nécessite une incantation, objecta-t-il en rabattant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille droite.

« En général, il y a plus d'amour en une personne que d'espoir. L'espoir est dur à trouver, alors que l'amour est plus… vital.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots en regardant Gellert. Albus sentait son cœur battre plus rapidement que d'ordinaire. Il fallait l'avouer, Gellert était très beau. Mais plus que ça, il était intelligent, doué, et il comprenait Albus. Cette fois-ci, il ne se méprenait pas. Gellert ne jouait pas la comédie. Pas totalement.

Marcus avait usé de légimancie pour comprendre Albus et le séduire. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était le jeune corps du garçon. Naïf, Albus était tombé dans le panneau. Il s'était cru amoureux alors qu'il n'avait été que manipulé. La mère d'Albus avait fini par se douter de quelque chose, et elle avait engagé un duel avec Marcus, qui avait utilisé quelques Doloris et autres sortilèges noirs, touchant profondément la santé mentale de Madame Dumbledore. Suite à quoi, Marcus avait été emprisonné à Azkaban pour « utilisation grave de pratiques maléfiques et abus sur mineur ». La grave dépression qui avait marqué Albus n'avait été vaincue que par le soutien constant de ses professeurs, qui voyaient en lui un mage fabuleux. N'ayant retrouvé que très peu d'amis à Poudlard à cause de ses préférences sexuelles qui n'étaient plus un secret, Albus avait appris à aimer la solitude, ce qui lui avait permit de développer son pouvoir et sa culture plus que nul autre élève.

Et Gellert était arrivé. Albus, ayant quitté Poudlard, s'occupait de son frère et surtout de sa sœur, puisque leur mère était très malade, et tous les quatre vivaient des allocations familiales et petits boulots qu'Albus parvenait à dégoter (et autres chapardages que son frère effectuait malgré tout).Ses journées étaient assez mornes avant. Et Gellert… Gellert était brillant, intelligent, cultivé, beau comme un cœur et compréhensif. Albus avaient envie de tout lui dire, de ne jamais le quitter. C'était si merveilleux de se faire comprendre…De trouver quelqu'un qui s'intéressait vraiment à ce qu'il faisait… Mais Albus, en grand timide, feignait ne rien ressentir de tout cela est tentait de détourner son attention sur les Reliques. Il s'était déjà trompé une fois en amour, et cela avait très mal tourné. Il ne voulait pas commettre à nouveau une telle erreur. Et puis, il ne connaissait même pas les attirances de Gellert. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il préférait les filles…

« Tu as raison, fit Gellert.

Albus s'extirpa de ses pensées et interrogea Gellert du regard.

« Tu as raison, reprit-il. L'amour est plus vital que l'espoir, en un sens, et on aime toujours quelqu'un, ses parents, sa famille ou…ou ses amis. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est plus facile de trouver de l'amour en soi que de l'espoir, de l'espoir véritable.

« Exactement ! Donc il doit y avoir un lien avec ça.

« Les Patronus ne sont pas trop enseignés à Durmstrang…

« Oh, à Poudlard ça prend tout un trimestre. On a des cours de défense contre les forces du mal et depuis que les Détraqueurs s'amusent à traîner un peu partout… Le gouvernement veut les dompter pour les mettre à son service. Je ne pense pas qu'ils y arriveront, pour cela il faudrait user de…

« …magie noire, compléta Gellert. On a des Détraqueurs pour garder Durmstrang. Il n'y a que les professeurs de magie noire qui parviennent à les dompter sans problème.

Albus sourit.

« Vous êtes tous des mages noirs, là-bas.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. Nous règnerons sur le monde !

« Pas sans moi, fit Albus. Je n'ai pas étudié à Durmstrang, mais je ne suis pas aussi bête que j'en ai l'air, et j'ai créé quelques sortilèges. Je compte faire une grande carrière. Et puis, un petit Britannique, ça peut toujours servir !

Il se mit à rire et Gellert se joint à lui.

0o0o0o0

« Albus ?

« Mmmh ?

Dans la chambre de Gellert, les deux garçons travaillaient sur la Pierre de la Mort, plus précisément sur l'alliance possible entre leur Patronus de l'amour et un sortilège d'illusion.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'invites jamais chez toi ?

Albus ferma les yeux. Il savait que cette question allait venir. Cela faisait quasiment un mois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, et uniquement chez Gellert. Albus posa son crayon et rouvrit les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas que… je ne veux pas que tu me laisse tout seul, c'est tout.

« Je ne comprends pas. Si je ne vais pas chez toi, comment je vais rester avec toi ?

« Tous ceux qui sont entrés ont coupé les liens avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses la même chose.

« Je te promets que…

« Les autres aussi l'ont promis. Des amis de Poudlard, avec qui j'avais passé des années de rires.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'assez terrible chez toi pour briser des amitiés ?

« Ma mère. Elle a…quelques problèmes de santé et n'est pas du tout chaleureuse avec les étrangers. Déjà qu'elle nous supporte à peine, mon frère, ma sœur et moi… Et justement, ma sœur n'est pas… tout à fait comme les autres. Elle est fragile, son équilibre est précaire. Un étranger l'effraie, et elle ne sait pas contrôler ses pouvoirs. Quand elle fait des cauchemars, mon frère et moi devons passer la nuit à combattre les sortilèges qu'elle produit involontairement et… elle a besoin d'un équilibre sentimental, tu comprends ? Elle… Enfin, je…

Sentant la crise de larmes monter, Gellert alla s'asseoir à côté d'Albus et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Pendant dix minutes, un silence brisé par la tristesse s'installa dans la chambre. Puis Albus se redressa en disant :

« Désolé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça… Je suis désolé.

« Ne t'excuses pas, fit doucement Gellert. Pourquoi devrais-tu être désolé ? Tu aimes ta famille et tu veux son bien, il n'y a absolument rien de mal à ça ! Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, je t'ai fait pleurer…

Albus leva ses yeux mouillés de larmes vers le visage doux de Gellert, un peu anguleux et ovale à la fois. Gellert passa sa main dans le dos d'Albus qu'il tapota doucement, avec un sourire compatissant et chaleureux.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Albus comprit qu'il était amoureux.

0o0o0o0

L'été touchait à sa fin. Cela ne changeait rien pour les deux garçons, aucun n'allant à Poudlard (Gellert n'avait même pas songé une seule fois à s'inscrire). Ils avaient beaucoup avancé dans leurs travaux sur les Reliques, Albus ayant même eu le génial trait d'esprit de rajouter le charme Clair-Obscur à la liste de ceux qu'il fallait pour une Cape d'Invisibilité performante.

La seule chose qui n'avait pas avancé était leur relation. Albus ne parvenait pas à déterminer s'il avait la moindre chance avec Gellert, et ce dernier avait tourné sa frustration vers des activités manuelles plus originales que jamais, même si cela ne remplaçait pas le moins du monde une bonne nuit dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Il pleuvait, ce soir-là, et Bathilda avait laissé sa maison à son petit-neveu, qui en avait profité pour inviter son ami. Tout en regardant la pluie s'écraser sur la vitre du salon, Albus demanda :

« Et si on rajoutait de la Poudre d'Escarmouchette ?

« Mmmh, fit Gellert en mâchouillant une dragée surprise au goût de salade cuite.

Albus regarda le blond.

« Tu ne me sembles pas très concentré, Gellert.

« J'ai pas envie de travailler sur les Reliques, ce soir.

« D'accord. Tu veux qu'on reprenne notre discussion sur les bienfaits d'un monde dominé par les sorciers ?

« Non, j'ai pas la tête à la politique ce soir.

« D'accord, mais… tu as la tête à quoi ?

Gellert regarda Albus, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, puis finalement détourna les yeux vers la cheminée crépitante en répondant :

« Je ne sais pas.

Albus observa lui aussi le feu dans l'âtre (un feu violet, qu'il avait lui-même enchanté pour qu'il change de couleur toutes les dix minutes), puis se décida. C'était le moment ou jamais.

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes conquêtes amoureuses, se hasarda-t-il.

« Tu ne m'as jamais demandé d'en parler, répliqua Gellert par automatisme, avant d'ajouter : et puis, je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire que j'en ai eu.

« Oh, je t'en prie, un garçon aussi beau et talentueux que toi a forcément eut des soupirants. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois du genre à rester insensible au charme des belles personnes, j'en prend à témoins les posters de Lila Bancroft que tu as dissimulés sous ton tapis.

Une fois encore, Albus faisait preuve de dons de voyance assez dérangeants.

« Très bien, si tu insistes… Um, j'ai eu jusqu'ici trois aventures. La première s'appelait Marie…

_Et merde_, se dit Albus.

« Après j'ai eu Théo puis Nicolas.

_Ah non, finalement…_ pensa Albus.

« Oh, je dois avouer que je suis surtout sorti avec Marie et Nicolas parce que c'étaient de bons coups et qu'ils étaient franchement canons. Malheureusement, rien dans le cerveau. Ce qui fait qu'on a rompu assez vite, et ils se sont mis ensemble, d'ailleurs. En ce qui concerne Théo, c'est autre chose, il était franchement très intelligent. Mais c'était un amoureux des Moldus et on a fini par se disputer. Il avait des accès de colère assez terrifiants, et moi, quand on me lance un duel, je ne réfléchis plus, j'attaque. Le pauvre a perdu un bras.

Le ton badin sur lequel il avait déclaré ça fit prendre conscience à Albus qu'il ne devait jamais proposer de duel à Gellert, sauf circonstance extrême.

« Enfin bon, rien d'exceptionnel…

Albus eut un maigre sourire. Il repensa à la matinée où il avait inondé de larmes le T-shirt de Gellert en lui racontant son histoire avec Marcus. En lui parlant de ça, il avait pensé pouvoir rapprocher Gellert de lui, mais le jeune homme avait l'air de porter peu d'intérêt aux aventures sentimentales.

« Je n'ai jamais été un grand amoureux. Je suis plutôt du côté charnel que sentimental.

Gellert eut une sorte de gloussement pour faire remarquer la bêtise de ses propos et croqua une autre dragée (fraise des bois).

« Cela te fait quand même trois aventures en seize ans, ce n'est pas mal.

_Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas le nombre d'aventures sexuelles que j'ai eues, dans ce cas_, pensa Gellert en essayant de les compter pour lui-même. Il ne dit pas non plus qu'il préférait très nettement avoir des filles dans son lit. C'était cette ambivalence qui le gênait : il était plutôt amoureux des garçons mais préférait sauter des filles. Ce qui, à Durmstrang, était tout aussi bien. Pas que l'homosexualité y fut proscrite (dans une école au nombre relativement limité de filles, on savait très bien que sept années d'adolescence étaient suffisantes pour se décider à pratiquer quelques jeux exclusivement masculins), mais elle constituait une sorte de tabou. Il fallait au moins trois conquêtes féminines pour pouvoir être considéré comme un bon hétéro qui ne baisait qu'avec des mecs par manque de filles. Et évidemment, mieux valait y être considéré comme un bon hétéro. Gellert se disait parfois qu'il avait eu raison de se faire renvoyer de Durmstrang. L'atmosphère y était assez malsaine.

Mais Albus, lui, ne raisonnait pas en termes sexuels. Il aimait Gellert, et s'il avait la possibilité de lui faire comprendre, et s'il était possible que ce soit réciproque, alors il allait tenter sa chance :

« Je pense que je suis de nouveau prêt pour une nouvelle expérience sentimentale.

« Ah, fit Gellert, avant de réaliser ce qu'Albus venait de dire. Attends, tu veux dire que…?

« Que j'aime quelqu'un, oui.

« Et qui ? À part moi je n'ai pas l'impression que tu voies grand monde.

« Tu as raison.

Les secondes qui suivirent furent les plus longues qu'Albus ait jamais connues. La tête de Gellert, si douce, se tourna lentement vers lui, et ses yeux s'allumèrent progressivement d'une lueur interrogative, qui passa à l'incrédulité avant de se ranger définitivement du côté de la joie. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire franc, jovial, et le paquet de dragées surprises se renversa sur le canapé, pendant que Gellert, dans des mouvements fluides, se levait, et que la lumière se répercutait différemment sur ses vêtements et sur sa peau qui avait un peu bronzé ces derniers jours, puisqu'il leur arrivait de sortir pendant de nombreuses heures pour faire de longues balades sous un soleil de plomb en discutant politique, comment le monde serait plus agréable et avancé si les sorciers gouvernaient les moldus au lieu de s'en cacher, les champs de blés qu'ils traversaient étant de la même couleur que la crinière dorée de Gellert sous la lueur tremblotante du feu rouge, qui donnait une brillance torride à son regard fixé sur Albus, qui avait l'impression de manquer d'air, au fur et à mesure que Gellert se rapprochait, toujours plus, mon dieu ce qu'il pouvait être loin ce canapé, et Albus cligna des yeux, puis ce fut comme si pendant l'intervalle où ses paupières s'étaient closes, tout avait accéléré : maintenant Gellert était juste en face de lui et ses lèvres brûlantes se posèrent sur les siennes.

Le baiser rivalisait en chaleur avec le feu de l'âtre, et était plus sucré que le léger goût de fraise qui restait sur la langue de Gellert, qui engagea un ballet tournoyant avec celle d'Albus, d'abord timide au début, puis plus assurée, au fur et à mesure que le baiser se faisait plus intense, plus réel, plus amoureux. Gellert passa ses mains dans le dos d'Albus qui s'était relevé, et le rouquin laissa ses doigts parcourir la chevelure soyeuse du blond, qui décolla ses lèvres rougies par l'amour, pour mieux les avancer à la rencontre de celles d'Albus, et leurs langues échangèrent encore le parfum sucré de la fraise…

Les paupières closes, Albus n'existait plus que dans ce baiser, tendre et fougueux, qui lui donnait l'impression de brûler complètement, comme si la langue de Gellert déversait un feu démentiel dans son être. Rien d'autre n'existait plus, les Reliques, la cheminée, le monde, tout avait disparu et s'était désagrégé, face à la brûlure du baiser et de l'étreinte, qui changeait son sang en un torrent de passion en fusion.

Gellert prit la main d'Albus dans la sienne, et le tira jusqu'au canapé, sur lequel il s'allongea en faisant passer Albus par-dessus lui. Gellert passa ses bras dans la nuque d'Albus et attira à lui ses lèvres chaudes, pendant que ses mains caressaient le dos et la tête rousse. Dumbledore laissa sa main descendre le long du torse de Grindelwald, puis suivit sa cuisse, avant de repartir en sens inverse. À ce passage il passa sous le T-shirt de Gellert, et caressa doucement sa peau aussi brûlante que leur baiser.

Gellert frissonna sous la caresse délicate d'Albus, et rompit leur baiser, pour dire avec ses yeux combien il aimait ça. Dumbledore se fit plus entreprenant et l'embrassa avec fougue pendant que ses mains découvraient le torse de Grindelwald, qui tremblotait de plaisir. Puis Albus fit glisser ses lèvres le long de la joue pour se perdre dans le cou de Gellert qui laissa s'échapper un petit gémissement. Albus embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait la gorge vibrante de Grindelwald qui gémissait de plus en plus fort, à mesure que ses caresses se faisaient plus insistantes et qu'en lui montait l'ardeur du plaisir.

Albus arrêta progressivement ses effleurements, et se releva un peu. Gellert, un peu surpris, réclama un autre câlin avec ses yeux diablement expressifs, mais Albus susurra :

« Je pense qu'il faudrait un lit pour un peu plus d'aisance…

Gellert se redressa tout de suite, et ils se levèrent. Albus agita sa baguette puis la posa sur la table basse devant le feu qui était devenu bleu. Le canapé s'agrandit en un lit très confortable et Albus anticipa la question de Gellert :

« Je suis spécialisé dans la Métamorphose.

Grindelwald le poussa sur l'énorme matelas moelleux et se jeta à sa suite, se lovant dans les bras d'Albus. Ils échangèrent encore quelques baisers avant de s'abandonner à des caresses tendres. Ils découvrirent leurs corps respectifs, puis s'endormirent paisiblement dans la chaleur romantique d'un feu de bois qui donna à leur ébat nocturne six couleurs différentes.


	3. Pour le meilleur bien

**Chapitre 3 : Pour le meilleur bien**

()()()**  
**

Gellert se réveilla et s'étira. Il regarda autour de lui. Sa chambre était maintenant pleine de la présence d'Albus, avec des petits objets à lui (comme le défragmenteur de doublons d'illusions), des feuilles volantes sur lesquelles étaient gribouillés des cours ou des théorèmes de magie, et surtout cette odeur, persistante, mélange de cannelle et de menthe, avec des touches acidulées de liqueur d'orange (le petit faible du rouquin). La seule chose qui manquait était Albus lui-même. Gellert se leva et alla aux toilettes. Puis il revint dans sa chambre et se fourra sous ses couvertures. L'automne étant bien avancé, il ne faisait pas très chaud, et Gellert préférait rester aussi longtemps que possible dans son lit, bien au chaud, quand ce n'était pas dans les bras de son ami-amant-amoureux. Il entendit du bruit en bas, et se dit que Bathilda devait revenir de course. Elle avait dû acheter des croissants…

Soudainement, une masse sauta sur le lit de Gellert qui poussa un cri de surprise.

« Bah alors, tu n'es pas content de me voir ? demanda Albus en riant.

« Espèce d'imbécile, j'ai failli avoir une attaque !

« Rhô, tu n'allais pas mourir, au pire j'aurais défié la Mort dans un duel, et je l'aurais vaincue, rien que pour toi.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là de si bon matin ?

« Quel jour sommes-nous, à ton avis ?

Gellert resta pensif. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas regardé de calendrier, ni même de journal… Était-on en Septembre ou en Octobre ?

« Tu le fais exprès ? demanda Albus.

« Non, mais j'ai perdu la notion du temps depuis un bon moment…

« On est le trente Novembre, banane. Joyeux anniversaire ! **(1)**

Le visage de Gellert s'illumina et Albus l'embrassa. Tiens, il avait mangé une dragée à la fraise avant de venir. Grindelwald apprécia l'attention et approfondit leur baiser.

Il se demanda s'il allaient encore… Non, Bathilda était encore dans la maison, et Albus avait tendance à avoir des orgasmes assez bruyants.

« J'ai demandé à ta grand-tante d'aller s'occuper de ma sœur aujourd'hui, déclara Albus. Elle ne reviendra qu'à midi. Ça nous laisse trois heures pour faire tout ce que tu veux.

Son sourire coquin invita Gellert à lui retirer tous ses vêtements.

0o0o0o0

Albus et Gellert se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre, exténués. Dumbledore dit :

« Je ne sais pas ce que t'as mangé, ce matin, mais ça te réussi, dis-donc. Je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'asseoir pendant au moins trois jours.

« Je n'ai rien mangé. Mais ça faisait deux semaines qu'on n'avait rien fait, aussi. J'avais de l'énergie à revendre. C'est de ta faute ! Tu me délaisse !

La plaisanterie de Gellert fut prise au sérieux par son aîné :

« Désolé, mais ce n'est pas facile chez moi, en ce moment. Mon frère m'accuse de ne plus m'occuper de ma sœur correctement, parce que je passe beaucoup de temps avec toi.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, fit Gellert. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes familiaux à cause de moi. De toute façon, quand on aura pris la tête du gouvernement, tu pourras offrir tous les meilleurs soins à ta sœur.

« Oui, murmura Albus en caressant les cheveux de Gellert, qui dit :

« Toi, je sens que tu n'as pas eu tout ce que tu voulais…

« N'importe quoi, je t'ai dit que je ne pourrais pas m'asseoir avant…

« Peut-être, mais je sens que tu en re-veux.

Albus sourit et embrassa Gellert.

« De toute façon, on n'a pas le temps.

La seconde d'après, la porte claquait.

« Je suis rentrée ! hurla Bathilda.

Gellert soupira pendant qu'Albus remettait ses vêtements.

« À une prochaine fois, amour, dit-il tristement en quittant la chambre de son blond de copain.

Gellert lui adressa un signe de la main puis entreprit de passer une tenue décente pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

0o0o0o0

« Je ne pense pas qu'il faudrait faire ça, fit Albus. Les Moldus ne feront jamais ami-ami avec nous si on commence par les massacrer. Non, il vaudrait mieux organiser un genre de conférence de presse, avec des journalistes du monde entier, et montrer nos plus grands tours, sans blesser personne. Là, tu leur dis clairement : 'Vous nous suivez, et vous survivez. Si vous ne faites pas ce qu'on vous dit, sachez que l'on peut aussi vous faire souffrir'.

« Ouais mais ils ne vont jamais comprendre le message, ils sont stupides.

« Non, franchement, je pense que la plupart seront assez effrayés de nous voir créer des tempêtes ou transplaner. Ils sont faciles à impressionner. Et de toute façon il faudra que l'on crée une armée de réglementation, pour encadrer les moldus.

« Ouais, quand on dirigera le monde des sorciers, on fera du recrutement ! s'enthousiasma Gellert. 'Pour un monde en paix et des Moldus disciplinés, rejoignez l'armée de Dumbledore !'

« Pourquoi pas l'armée de Grindelwald ?

« Parce que toi, tu es un fin stratège, tu sauras comment organiser les troupes. Moi c'est l'organisation du monde sorcier, toi l'organisation du monde moldu, tu vois ?

« Oui, ça me va.

Gellert jeta un papier dans le feu.

« 'Rejoignez l'armée de Dumbledore'… ça rend bien quand même. 'Pour un monde meilleur et en paix et pour le bien de tous, rejoignez l'armée de Dumbledore' !

Albus resta pensif quelques instants et dit :

« En fait, on pourrait résumer notre action en quelques mots. 'Pour le meilleur bien'.

Les quatre mots entrèrent dans l'esprit de Gellert pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. _Pour le meilleur bien, peut-être, d'un certain point de vue, mais surtout pourjustifier les actes futurs de Grindelwald, que personne, à cette époque, ne pouvait présager…_

0o0o0o0

Albus rentra chez lui. Abelforth l'attendait, l'air fort mécontent.

« Où étais-tu passé ? demanda-t-il.

« Abel, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, soupira Albus en retirant son manteau.

« Si, justement. Tu m'as _encore_ laissé seul avec Ariana !

« Et alors ? Elle n'a rien fait de dangereux, si ? Dans le pire des cas je suis de l'autre côté de la rue !

« Tu sais comme moi qu'elle a besoin de ses _deux_ frères, pour se sentir à l'aise !

Abelforth commençait à devenir menaçant. Albus, énervé, répliqua :

« Peut-être que j'ai le droit d'avoir une vie, non ?

« Albus, je rentre tous les week-ends de Poudlard juste pour t'aider à t'occuper d'Ariana, pas pour que tu ailles faire je ne sais quoi avec l'autre débile de…

« Ne le traite pas de débile ! Il est cent fois plus intelligent que toi.

« Peut-être, mais moi, au moins, j'ai un cœur.

Abelforth tourna le dos à son frère et s'en alla dans ce qui lui servait de chambre. Albus soupira. Maintenant qu'Abelforth fréquentait Poudlard, la situation devenait de plus en plus complexe. Il fallait sans cesse cacher Ariana sans qu'elle n'ait l'impression d'être tenue à l'écart de la société, et composer avec Gellert qui demandait juste un peu d'attention. Sans compter que leur plan pour dominer le monde des sorciers puis des Moldus avançait à pas de fourmi, tout émoustillant qu'il soit. Et leur travail sur les Reliques en était au point mort. Pourquoi est-ce que tout était si compliqué ? Pourquoi Albus ne parvenait-il pas à s'en sortir, à trouver une façon simple de faire tout à la fois ? Parfois, il avait l'impression que le monde entier, avec ses malheurs et ses vicissitudes, sa lourdeur et sa douleur, roulait sur ses épaules déjà fatiguées par le travail colossal qu'il effectuait. S'occuper d'Ariana n'était pas une mince affaire, Albus n'ayant jamais eu ce que les Moldus appelaient la « fibre parentale ». Et puis Gellert, tout gentil qu'il était, réclamait, à juste titre, l'attention d'un ami-amant-amoureux, mais Albus voulait aussi pouvoir dormir, de temps en temps…

…dormir, et ne jamais se réveiller, ou dans très, très longtemps. Parfois Albus souhaitait pouvoir plonger dans un sommeil terriblement profond, dans les zones les plus enfouies du sommeil, et ne se réveiller que lorsque tous ses problèmes auraient disparu de la terre. Malheureusement, Ariana ne le laissait pas dormir plus de deux heures consécutives, ses cauchemars devenant plus fréquents depuis que Gellert était dans le coin. Et ce n'était pas avec ce dernier (Gellert, pas le coin !) qu'Albus allait dormir, même s'il passait la nuit avec lui…

0o0o0o0

« Albus ?

L'interpellé se figea. Puis il se tourna lentement.

« Oui ?

« Où tu vas ?

Albus se rapprocha de sa petite sœur avec un sourire se voulant rassurant :

« Je vais juste faire un petit tour. Je ne serai pas long.

« Tu vas me laisser toute seule ?

« Non, je vais t'envoyer Bathilda, tu sais, notre gentille voisine qui te raconte des histoires pour que tu dormes ? Tu l'aime bien, Bathilda.

« Je préfère quand c'est toi qui raconte les histoires.

Albus se retint de soupirer. L'air naïf et innocent de sa sœur lui déchirait le cœur.

« Ariana, je vais vite revenir, d'accord.

La fillette commença à sangloter, et Albus perdit ses moyens. Il se releva, et retira son manteau et son écharpe.

« Arrête de pleurer. Regarde, je reste.

Il sourit à sa petite sœur qui sécha ses larmes.

« Tu me raconte un conte ?

« Oui, fit semblant de s'amuser Albus en prenant la main de sa petite sœur dans la sienne.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre de la fillette et Albus lut un ou deux contes de Beedle le Barde, bien que son esprit soit entièrement tourné vers Gellert.

0o0o0o0

_Cher Albus,_

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as retenu chez toi hier, j'imagine que c'était très important. Tu sais que si ta sœur te pose des problèmes, je veux bien t'aider, il n'y a aucun problème pour moi. Je voulais te voir pour te dire que je partais en voyage. Trois fois rien, juste pour deux semaines, histoire de retourner chez mes parents, qui organisent une fête pour le mariage de je ne sais quel cousin. Je suis obligé d'y retourner, et par la même occasion je verrais si tes théories sur le possesseur actuel de la Baguette de Sureau sont possibles._

_ J'espère que tout va bien aller pendant ces deux semaines, et s'il y a un problème, envoie-moi un hibou express, je reviendrai le plus tôt possible, en me faisant transplaner si besoin est ! Quoique, je crois que tu m'as dit que Gordric's Hollow était protégé du transplanage… Bref, dis-moi si tu as un problème, j'essayerai de t'aider !_

_ Je pense très fort à toi,_

_Gellert._

0o0o0o0

Albus replia la lettre et regarda d'un air mélancolique la maison de Bathilda Tourdesac. Puis sa petite sœur apparut dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

« Albus ? J'ai faim.

« Va dans la cuisine, je te rejoins.

Ariana déambula dans la maison et Albus chassa les larmes qui montaient dans sa gorge. Il se promit d'entretenir une correspondance massive avec Gellert, mais de ne pas lui parler de ses problèmes familiaux, qui étaient un fardeau qu'il ne souhaitait nullement partager. Gellert n'avait pas à se retrouvé mêlé à ces affaires lourdes et déprimantes.

0o0o0o0

Le train siffla, puis vint s'immobiliser. La gare était minuscule, et un seul passager descendit. Habillé comme un dandy, il regarda la montre à gousset qui pendouillait à sa veste puis la rangea. Avec un peu de chance, il serait à l'heure pour le dîner chez sa grand-tante.

« Gellert !

Albus s'avança à grandes enjambées vers le blond et le prit dans ses bras pendant que le train fumait et continuait son chemin.

« Albus ? Qu'est-ce que ?

« J'ai proposé à ta tante de venir te chercher. Je ne tenais plus en place ! tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué, tu sais. Tu vas bien ?

Albus était visiblement très excité, et Gellert répondit :

« Oh, je me porte plutôt bien maintenant. Disons qu'après deux semaines où l'on me tannait pour savoir avec qui et quand je comptais me marier, je pourrais difficilement aller mieux. Et puis tu es là, maintenant, ajouta-t-il en un clin d'œil.

« Je me suis un peu arrangé, je pense que l'on va pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps ensemble, maintenant.

« C'est génial ! Comment as-tu fait ?

« Ce serait long à raconter…

Albus ne dit rien de la potion de Long Sommeil et de Tranquillité Apaisante qu'il avait préparé pour sa sœur. Au moins aurait-il l'occasion de sortir sans risquer que sa maison n'explose ou ne s'envole.

Albus prit le bras de Gellert et ils transplanèrent à deux pas de Godric's Hollow.

« Wow ! Tu pourrais prévenir ! s'écria le blond.

« Pourquoi ? J'aime bien te voir tourneboulé comme ça, c'est mignon.

« C'est toi que je vais tournebouler, tu vas voir…

Albus fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu et s'avança dans la rue, suivi de près par un blond légèrement excité à l'idée de tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui faire…

0o0o0o0

Abelforth rentra chez lui.

« C'est moi !

Un silence terrible l'accueillit. Tout de suite, il pensa au pire et courut dans la chambre d'Ariana. Elle était étendue, immobile, sur son lit. Abelforth se jeta à son chevet et regarda si elle avait encore un pouls. Elle était encore en vie. Alors où était Albus ? Il devait tout le temps y avoir quelqu'un aux côtés d'Ariana lorsqu'elle dormait ! Abelforth Dumbledore soupira et retira son écharpe, en restant dans cette chambre un peu petite, enfantine, mignonne, qui conservait dans un état de tranquillité une fillette qui avait un potentiel magique effroyable.

Albus rentra deux heures plus tard, l'air visiblement content de lui (avec Gellert ils avaient finalisé le charme servant à rendre totalement performante une Cape d'Invisibilité, et Albus comptait bien l'essayer sur lui, afin de pouvoir se promener sans être repéré).

« Albus ?

L'interpellé arriva dans la chambre de sa sœur.

« Abel ? Tu ne devais venir que demain !

« Le Poudlard Express partait pour chercher une livraison de nourriture. J'ai sauté dedans. Tu t'attendais certainement à passer un vendredi soir tranquille avec ton copain.

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec une acidité extrême.

« Abel, je ne veux pas me disputer…

« Alors arrête de le voir. Tu as des devoirs, je te le rappelle. Si on est dans cette situation, c'est à cause de toi. C'est de ta faute si maman ne peut pas s'occuper d'Ariana, c'est de _ta_ faute ! Alors assume-le et fais tes devoirs, merde. Je ne suis pas là pour faire ce qui est ta punition.

« Arrête de dire ça. Tu sais que j'ai autant souffert que toi, et même plus.

« Et alors ? Albus, quand est-ce que tu vas _enfin_ te réveiller ? Tu n'es pas dans un conte de fée **(2)**, là ! C'est à toi de prendre la charge de cette famille, c'est toi qui es majeur ! Tu ne vis pas dans une histoire de Beedle le Barde. Ici, les gens ont des problèmes et ne les résolvent pas d'un coup de baguette magique. Tu as le devoir de t'occuper de ta petite sœur.

Albus réprima ses larmes.

« Et pour combien de temps encore ? Hein ? Jusqu'à ce que son pouvoir soit trop grand pour que je le maîtrise et qu'elle me tue ? Abel, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Attendre patiemment qu'elle soit incontrôlable ?

Abelforth se leva, et fit face à son frère, les yeux pleins de courage et de défi.

« Albus, je ne sais pas ce que ton copain t'as mis dans la tête, mais si tu ne le retire pas, c'est moi qui vais le faire. Ariana peut très bien s'en sortir, il lui faut juste du temps et de l'affection. Si tu prenais ton rôle au sérieux peut-être qu'elle irait déjà mieux ! Avec un environnement stable, je suis certain que dans deux ou trois ans elle serait suffisamment forte pour se contrôler ! Et elle irait à Poudlard où elle suivrait des cours normaux ! Mais tu ne veux pas t'occuper d'elle, c'est pour ça qu'elle stagne ! Elle n'est qu'un bébé dans sa tête, et tu ne veux pas la faire se développer. Tu n'es qu'un petit con égoïste et égocentrique. J'ai presque honte d'être ton frère.

Abelforth jeta un regard cruel à son frère et s'en alla d'un pas rageur. Il claqua la porte de la chambre d'Ariana, qui se réveilla.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la petite fille.

« Rien, murmura Albus.

« Tu pleures grand frère ?

« Non, non, je… j'ai une poussière dans l'œil, ça me fait un peu mal, c'est tout. Rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas, rendors-toi…

…dors aussi longtemps que tu le peux. Le monde est trop cruel, reste dans tes doux rêves d'enfant.

* * *

**(1)** : La date de naissance de Gellert est une pure invention, puisqu'elle n'est clairement définie nulle part. J'ai choisi le trente Novembre pour que ça colle dans le récit, rien de plus.

**(2)** : étant donné ce que sont les fées dans l'univers potterien, il faut comprendre : compte débile, stupide, sans queue ni tête.


	4. Ariana

Je suis désolé pour la longue absence, mais je n'avais pas le temps de me relire et je ne supporte pas ne pas modifier l'histoire au maximum ^^. Donc, voilà un chapitre un peu space mais j'ai eu du mal à mettre tout ce que je voulais dedans. J'essayerais aussi de faire un truc pour les leçons dans peu de temps.

**Chapitre 4 : Ariana**

**Note :** ce chapitre peut être considéré comme une songfic (ou plutôt un « songchapter »), dans la mesure où le texte reprend en partie les paroles d'_Alejandro_ (de Lady Gaga), bien évidemment traduites, et adaptées aux personnages. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de lancer cette musique en fond sonore, j'ose espérer que l'on peut aisément s'en passer ! Mais je tiens à le signaler, quand même. Par ailleurs, j'ai francisé l'expression (employée par MIKA dans _Pick up off the Floor_) « put your heart back in your pocket », que je traduis littéralement par « remets ton cœur dans ta poche ». J'ai fait ça pour pouvoir coller les paroles qui à mon avis s'adaptent cruellement bien à ce chapitre (certes, dans la chanson on entend « en su bolsillo » mais je n'ai pas envie de me mettre à écrire en espagnol maintenant, et surtout j'écris ce que je veux, na !) Bon aller, en route pour le chapitre le plus sombre des sept.

* * *

Albus avançait lentement dans la rue sombre. La nuit et les flocons tombaient sur Godric's Hollow, et les lampadaires s'allumaient doucement, donnant une allure glauque au lieu. Mentalement, Albus répétait le discours qu'il avait préparé : « _Je sais que nous sommes jeunes et que tu m'aimes certainement, mais je ne peux plus continuer ainsi_… Gellert ». Il devait absolument mettre sa relation en « pause », ça devenait intenable et Albus savait que s'il continuait ainsi, il allait se briser lui-même. Il devait dire à Gellert qu'ils devaient tout interrompre, et pour cela il aurait besoin de se montrer insensible, et de _cacher son amour dans sa poche_.

Mais c'était tellement dur… Albus aimait tellement Gellert que le simple fait de penser à lui le faisait rêver, et son cœur battait beaucoup plus vite, trop vite… Comment rompre ? Comment le dire ? Comment le faire ? S'éloigner de Gellert, de son ami, de son amant, de son amour ? Cela semblait tellement impossible…

Albus arriva à la porte, et malgré la douleur qui lui emplissait le ventre, il toqua, espérant que personne ne lui répondrait, et que le temps s'arrêterait. C'aurait été si bien, que tout s'arrête, que plus rien ne se passe, et que tout en reste là. Il aimait trop Gellert pour le quitter, mais son devoir familial… Sa famille était trop forte, il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Il aurait aimé s'enfuir avec Gellert, mais pour aller où ? Malgré toute la magie du monde, il ne pouvait pas y échapper, sa famille avait tout pouvoir sur lui, et même si cela le tuait, il devait lui obéir, il se le devait… Il ne pouvait pas les faire souffrir. Malgré toute sa force morale, malgré son mental d'acier, Albus avait ce blocage, qu'il ne pouvait surpasser. Peut-être était-il piégé à jamais dans cette famille qui l'oppressait, et qui l'étouffait…

La porte s'ouvrit. Bathilda vit Albus, fit un petit « oh », puis appela Gellert, qui descendit de sa chambre, trop rapidement. Il sourit, embrassa Albus.

« Gellert, il… je dois te parler…

Gellert devina que quelque chose allait mal, et il sortit de chez sa grand-tante en fermant la porte, et en se montrant attentif. Trop attentif. Il était l'éclaircie, l'espoir, la seule lumière d'Albus ! Comment pouvait-il le quitter ?

« Gellert, _tu sais que je t'aime_, que mon cœur est_ aussi chaud que le Mexique_ quand je pense à toi…

Albus baissa les yeux, pour que Gellert ne soupçonne pas ses larmes, mais en vain, le blond savait bien décrypter son ami-amant-amoureux. Il lui mit les mains sur les épaules et l'attira contre lui pour que les pleurs puissent librement couler. Mais Albus le repoussa.

« Je…

Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir, et Albus restait là, bouche ouverte, incapable de dire ces mots glaciaux, incapable d'assumer cette horreur qui le destinait à souffrir. Sa famille le retenait prisonnier, il souffrait d'être avec elle et – même s'il l'aimait chèrement – il ne parvenait pas à la supporter. Chaque fois qu'il était avec elle, il plongeait dans les noirceurs de la dépression. La tâche était trop dure. Quitter Gellert revenait à se condamner. Et pourtant, il le devait, il ne pouvait pas abandonner ceux qui comptaient sur lui. Tant qu'il y aurait quelqu'un désirant son aide, il devait lui apporter. Après tout, qu'était-il ? Juste un jeune homme, de dix-huit ans, qui n'existait qu'aux yeux de sa famille et de son amant. Il n'avait aucune importance dans le monde. Ses rêves de conquête reflétaient bien son besoin d'existence. Le monde ne comptait pas sur lui, il ne servait à rien. Seule sa famille lui trouvait une utilité, et il devait l'assumer. Peu importait qu'il déprime ou s'y tue. Au moins trouverait-il la quiétude. Fous qu'avaient été les Trois Frères ! Ils auraient dû accepter la mort, la vie est trop dure.

Gellert ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voyait qu'Albus n'allait pas bien, mais c'était la première fois qu'il était dans un tel état. C'était tout à fait effrayant. Albus avait l'air d'un cadavre qui cherchait à dire quelque chose mais qui n'y parvenait pas. Ton teint maladif était agité de petits mouvement nerveux, et son visage d'ordinaire si joyeux et plein de vie n'était qu'une surface froide et pleine de larme.

« Albus ?

Ce nom provoqua une réaction. Des yeux troublés le fixèrent, et tentèrent de dire quelque chose, de faire passer un message. Gellert usa de légimancie, mais l'esprit d'Albus était trop tourmenté pour s'y risquer. C'était un océan en plein orage, en pleine tempête, au milieu de mille tempêtes ! Un chaos infernal, dans lequel on ne pouvait que perdre sa raison. Gellert, pris de panique, saisit les épaules d'Albus et chercha son regard.

« Albus ? Albus ! répond-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Albus, répond !

Mais aucune réponse ne provenait du roux, comme pétrifié dans son trouble profond. Il était en train de se perdre lui-même. Gellert était en train de le perdre.

« ALBUS !

La panique piquait les yeux de Gellert, qui remonta ses mains autour du visage d'Albus.

« Reviens avec moi ! Albus, tu m'entends ?

Aucune réaction.

« Albus, c'est moi, Gellert !

Clignement des yeux.

« Ne me quitte pas ! Tu es le seul à me comprendre… je t'aime.

Pleurs. Albus fondit en larmes et s'effondra sur l'épaule de Gellert, qui fut momentanément soulagé. Il serra Albus fort contre lui, sentant son cœur contre le sien. Après des instants paraissant trop longs à Gellert et trop courts à Albus, le blond demanda :

« Albus… que se passe-t-il ? Dis-moi, s'il te plaît…

« Je… ma famille… _je dois choisir_…

Albus bafouilla encore quelques mots puis se tut, rongé par la tristesse, ne voulant pas dire ces mots irrévocables, qui le briserait…

Abelforth s'en chargea.

Il sortit de la maison Dumbledore, baguette à la main, et avança d'un air menaçant vers les deux jeunes hommes enlacés.

« Lâche mon frère immédiatement !

Il leva sa baguette vers Gellert, qui répondit simplement :

« Tu n'as pas le droit de te servir de la magie hors de Poudlard. Repose cette baguette et rentre chez toi.

« Non. Tu lâches mon frère ou je t'explose la gueule.

« S'il te plait, Abel, supplia Albus d'une petite voix.

« Non. Ça a assez duré. Tu sais que je ne peux pas m'occuper d'elle tout seul.

« Abel…

« Écarte-toi de mon frère immédiatement, sale con.

Gellert répliqua par un regard extrêmement méprisant et Abelforth perdit contenance.

Il envoya un sortilège de repoussement qui frôla l'oreille de Gellert.

« Je ne le répèterai pas. Écarte-toi de lui, tout de suite.

Gellert serra Albus un peu plus contre lui.

« Lâche mon frère ! Cracatum !

Gellert répliqua extrêmement vite, et dévia le sortilège qui alla fracasser une poubelle.

« Sale petit…!

Il riposta par un Stupéfix qui fut interrompu par un charme de protection. Gellert leva son bras disponible (l'autre serrant Albus contre lui), et lança un flot de sortilèges contre Abel, qui les dévia ou les annula rapidement, et se mit à répondre avec autant de force.

Albus voyait des flashes, des traînées de couleur et même du feu. Prenant conscience de la situation, il recula, quittant l'étreinte de Gellert.

Il avait tout à perdre.

Il sortit sa baguette, regardant les maléfices s'entrechoquer. Gellert réussit à toucher l'épaule gauche d'Abel qui hurla de douleur.

« Albus !

Son frère. Il devait le protéger. Son frère.

Gellert se plia en deux, une large entaille dans le ventre.

« Albus !

Son amoureux. Il devait l'assister. Son amoureux.

Abelforth esquiva de justesse un trait de feu, qu'il récupéra et renvoya sous forme plus grosse à Gellert. Ce dernier, excédé, hurla un sortilège, et le feu s'agrandit démesurément pour prendre l'apparence d'un dragon.

« Un Feudeymon, murmura Abelforth, terrorisé.

Albus s'avança vers la créature, et lui jeta un sortilège qui lui éteignit une aile. Le dragon de feu se jeta sur l'aîné Dumbledore qui s'écarta en courant, et d'un mouvement de baguette il brisa la sécurité de la borne incendie et détourna l'eau qui alla s'entourer autour du Feudeymon, pris au piège par l'eau glacée. Albus manipula l'élément aqueux, qui formait une grosse boule, pour l'éloigner de son amoureux et de son frère, puis la laissa s'écraser au sol. Il conjura le Feudeymon et se retourna vers le combat qui avait repris avec plus de forces.

La rue, plongée dans les ténèbres nocturnes, était zébrée d'éclairs rouges et bleus, frappant l'asphalte qui se craquelait, les arbres qui se fendillaient.

Aucun voisin ne semblait remarquer ce qu'il se passait. Il était si tard…

Albus s'avança vers l'échange de maléfices, et avec sa rapidité naturelle, s'employa à les annuler avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se rencontrer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? cria son frère.

« Albus, ne fais pas… commença Gellert.

Par une erreur de manipulation, car il allait trop vite, Albus attira à lui un éclair qui l'expédia quelques mètres plus loin.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait à mon frère, connard !

« L'éclair venait de toi, pauvre con !

Ils reprirent leur combat avec plus de rage. Gellert envoya une déferlante d'énergie sur Abelforth, qui ne put se protéger qu'au dernier moment. Une partie des éclairs alla fracasser une fenêtre de la maison Dumbledore.

« Espèce de… fit Abelforth en attirant les débris de verre pour les envoyer lacérer le bras de Gellert, qui s'écarta en lançant un rayon violet.

La porte de la maison Dumbledore s'ouvrit.

Albus se releva. Sa tête lui faisait extrêmement mal, et des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, tout comme un ballet effroyable de couleurs qui se fondaient les unes dans les autres, mais celles de Gellert étaient plus puissantes et allaient s'écraser partout derrière Abelforth, sur la maison Dumbledore…

Ariana.

Ariana était sortie.

Ariana était exposée.

Albus se releva et bondit. Il brisa d'un geste les éclairs qui s'abattaient sur son frère et s'employa à conjurer les autres.

« Albus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Albus ! criait Gellert.

_Ne m'appelle pas, ne m'appelle pas_ implorait mentalement le roux qui luttait de son mieux contre les sorts. Il n'en envoyait pas, mais le simple fait de briser les sorts de Gellert pouvait le blesser, à cause du choc en retour. Et il ne voulait pas le blesser. Son amoureux, son doux amour… _Je ne veux pas l'embrasser, ni le toucher_, essaya de se persuader Albus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ariana. Albus !

_Ne m'appelle pas, ne m'appelle pas_ !

La fillette commença à pleurnicher et se rapprocha de son frère pour qu'il la console.

« Ariana ne t'approche pas ! Rentre à la maison ! cria Albus en s'extrayant du combat un petit instant, durant lequel son frère reçut une entaille au bras.

Ariana s'interrompit dans son mouvement et resta sur place. Albus retourna au combat et se mit à envoyer des sorts, à la fois contre son frère et contre son amoureux, essayant de les stupéfixier ou de les pétrifier.

« Gellert, s'il te plaît ! Ma sœur…

Abelforth, qui faisait dos à Ariana, demanda :

« _Elle n'est pas brisée_ ?

« _C'est juste un bébé_ ! continuait Albus en direction de Gellert. Je t'en prie, arrête !

Abelforth regarda par-dessus son épaule et ne vit pas Ariana. Il soupira et remit toutes ses forces dans le combat, imitant Gellert, possédé par la rage.

Gellert…

Albus multiplia les sorts pour arrêter son frère et son amoureux, bien qu'il savait que conjugué à un autre, ses sortilèges pouvaient être fatals.

Gellert…

Les larmes aux yeux, Albus leur implorait de s'arrêter, mais ils ne l'entendaient pas. Gellert et Abelforth mettaient toute leurs énergies dans ce combat, faisant valser le décor nocturne, fracassant tout, oubliant l'environnement. Seule la défaite – la mort – de l'un d'eux pouvait…

Gellert…

Gellert prenait nettement l'avantage sur Abelforth et Albus se concentra sur lui.

« Tu ne peux pas me vaincre, microbe ! criait le blond. Je suis plus puissant que tout le monde dans ce quartier !

Il se mit à envoyer des sorts de magie noire et Albus s'emporta. Il rejoignit Abelforth et combattit avec lui, détestant ce qu'il faisait, mais il devait le faire. Gellert allait trop loin. Il risquait de tuer Abelforth.

« Albus !

_Ne m'appelle pas…_

« Tu te retourne contre moi ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais !

_Ne m'appelle pas…_

Les sortilèges s'entrecroisaient et s'enflammaient, explosaient les uns dans les autres, faisant apparaître des combinaisons dangereuses qui filaient vers le ciel ou l'autre bout de la rue en produisant des crépitements inquiétants ou des flammes vertes de mauvais augure.

« Albus !

L'interpellé chercha autour de lui. Il avait entendu la voix d'Ariana. Où était-elle ? Il regarda partout autour de lui puis la repéra enfin. Elle était au milieu de la route, juste devant le centre du combat, qui pulsait d'énergies.

« Ariana !

La fillette pleurait. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ce point concentrant toute la puissance dévastatrice du combat.

« Je veux pas que vous vous disputiez, dit-elle. Arrêtez de vous disputer ! C'est pas beau de se disputer…

« Ariana, recule-toi immédiatement ! paniqua Albus.

Gellert envoya une vague de flammes inquiétante et Albus fut obligé de quitter sa sœur des yeux pour annuler ce sort.

Tout explosa.

Il y eut un instant de silence, où tout resta figé.

Puis la lumière implosa.

Un flash vert secoua tout le quartier, et les trois baguettes qui se combattaient explosèrent. Abelforth et Albus d'un côté, Gellert de l'autre, furent expulsés contre les murs de leurs maisons respectives, et frappés par une vague d'énergie extrêmement puissante.

Puis tout se calma. La rue était redevenue sombre, et il y régnait un silence de mort. Quelques fumées blanches s'échappaient encore des fragments de baguettes, se dissolvant dans l'air électrique.

Albus fut le premier à rouvrir les yeux. Ébloui, il ne distinguait pas grand chose.

Puis, il vit.

Le choc lui traversa le cœur.

Ariana.

Elle était entrée dans le centre de la bataille.

Elle était allongée, dans la rue, fillette innocente dans son pyjama, son dragon en peluche à la main, encore tout fumant.

Ariana. Non, c'était impossible.

Ça ne pouvait pas être elle.

Albus se rua auprès de sa petite sœur. Il le savait déjà au fond de lui même, il le savait avant de chercher son pouls. Personne ne pouvait résister à cela. Elle était morte.

…

morte…

Ariana…

Albus ne trouva même pas la force de pleurer, de hurler. Il était juste anéanti. La douleur qui lui vrillait la poitrine lui donnait le sentiment de ne plus exister que dans la souffrance. Rien, rien ne pouvait être plus douloureux.

Gellert se releva. Il regarda Albus, accroupi au-dessus de sa petite-sœur, complètement abattu.

Il allait s'approcher quand il remarqua Abelforth qui rejoignait son frère, et se mit à pleurer.

Gellert recula. Il recula.

Albus revint peu à peu à la réalité, et lorsque le soleil survint à l'horizon, il chercha des yeux Gellert. Il ne le voyait pas. Il n'était plus là. Albus le sentait. Il avait fait ses valises. Il s'était volatilisé, avec quelques Gallions à sa grand-tante.

Albus prit le cadavre de sa sœur dans ses bras et l'emmena chez lui, puis revint chercher Abelforth, qui pleurait encore. Il ferma la porte de la maison Dumbledore. Et se laissa aller au désespoir le plus intense.

_Gellert…_


	5. Coeur brisé

**Chapitre 5 : Cœur brisé**

_(désolé, sorry, gomen nasai, pour le retard !)_**  
**

**Note :** Chapitre sombre au début mais plus léger à la fin. Je suis désolé pour le changement de ton, je ne pensais pas retomber dans le récit mélo-dramatique. J'ai préféré Dippet à Dodge parce que 1) je trouve que Dodge est chiant 2) Dippet est plus pratique à manipuler 3) Je fais ce que je veux d'abord XD !

Je me suis laissé aller à quelques fantaisies dans ce chapitre, aussi, pour essayer de corriger l'atmosphère sombre qui ne va que s'épaissir dans le chapitre suivant. J'ai fait de très nombreuses découpes pour que ça ne soit pas barbant et résultat, j'ai des paragraphes minuscules. Mais bon, je préfère ainsi (sinon c'était trop long). Mais du coup j'ai dû modifier les lignes de l'histoire. Tant pis, j'espère que JKR ne m'en voudra pas...et surtout vous, lecteur, lectrices !

Eh, on en est déjà à l'antépénultième chapitre ! Je pense que ça s'arrose ! Allez, tenez, une coupe de champagne virtuelle ! À la vôtre !

**Une fois n'est pas coutume :** je vous le dis maintenant : à vos reviews (parce que le mettre à la fin, ça gâcherait tout ce que j'ai fait ^^

* * *

Un meurtrier.

Albus était un meurtrier.

Sa mère, et maintenant sa sœur.

Parce qu'il avait – quoi, été amoureux ?

Parce qu'il avait laissé n'importe qui entrer dans sa vie.

Parce qu'il avait fait n'importe quoi, n'importe quand, avec n'importe qui.

Parce qu'il avait fait passer son égoïsme avant les autres, avant ceux qu'il aimait.

Ceux qu'il avait tués.

Il n'y avait plus que lui, maintenant.

Lui, et Abelforth.

Son frère, son seul frère, avec qui il ne réussissait pas à communiquer.

Ils ne se parlaient plus.

Ils n'arrivaient plus à parler.

Abelforth était retourné à Poudlard.

Albus était resté seul, dans leur maison.

Le voisinage avait commencé à commérer.

Mais Albus ne les écoutait pas.

Il n'avait d'oreille que pour son désespoir.

Il avait tué sa mère et sa sœur. Toutes les deux. Pas directement. Quoique.

Albus ne mangeait presque plus. Il n'y avait rien de positif en lui. Il était une erreur qui ne méritait que la mort. Quoi, il était égoïste, homosexuel notoire, assassin… il n'y avait aucune place pour lui dans la société. Il aurait tout donné pour embrasser un Détraqueur. Ou la mort. Il imaginait danser avec la mort. Ou obtenir la Pierre, pour faire revenir sa sœur et sa mère… Il se fichait de la Baguette ou de la Cape, à présent. Il ne les méritait pas. Il ne méritait rien.

Danser avec la mort…

Une valse, une dernière danse, dans les ténèbres éternelles, dans la noirceur et la froideur du monde, dans le cœur saignant d'Albus. Une danse, pour un voyage d'hiver. Une forme de vie totalement déconstruite, le fait du prince des meurtriers. Albus n'avait plus rien, plus rien, il n'était plus rien. Et pourtant, on le laissait vivre. Qu'attendait le ministère pour lui envoyer un Détraqueur ? Soi-disant que les relations avec le gouvernement moldu étaient tendues.

Albus ne parvenait même pas à se tuer. Il n'avait pas la force de lever sa baguette et de prononcer deux mots. Il n'avait jamais eu de force. Il avait toujours été manipulé, par les autres, il n'avait jamais eu de vie. De toute façon, à quoi lui aurait-elle servie ? Il était fou. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un déchet inutile.

« Albus Dumbledore, tu vas te remuer tout de suite !

Albus leva les yeux. Il était dans la cuisine, assis sur une chaise, à côté de l'évier. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Qui lui avait parlé ?

« Albus, debout !

Abelforth. C'était Abelforth qui parlait.

« Pourquoi ? gémit Albus.

« Parce que. Tu ne vas pas te laisser mourir comme ça.

« Pourquoi ?

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être têtu ! Albus, la vie est triste, oui. Dure, aussi. Mais elle ne s'arrête pas là ! Putain, remues-toi ! Il ne faut pas te laisser abattre. Je suis ton frère, tu m'as toujours ! Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser tomber ! Il faut aller de l'avant, maintenant. Profites-en, vis ta vie ! Il y a un temps pour les pleurs, et il est terminé. Albus, s'il te plaît… J'ai déjà perdu tant de monde… Je ne veux pas te perdre, toi.

Albus redressa la tête, et regarda les yeux emplis de larmes de son frère. Il se mit à pleurer à son tour, et ils se prirent dans les bras.

« Bon, allez, on se reprend ! déclara Abelfoth. Je vais nous faire à manger.

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda Albus.

« Le premier juillet.

« Mais… Tu as passé tes ASPICs alors !

« Oui.

« Et.. ?

« Je les aies eues, banane !

Albus se laissa sourire et s'exclama :

« C'est fantastique ! Bravo petit frère !

« Oh, je t'en prie. J'ai bien mieux réussi que toi.

« Mais tu as réussi, c'est déjà ça.

La bonne humeur était de retour. Abelfoth ne s'inquiétait pas du changement brutal d'humeur de son frère. C'était souvent comme ça, après un traumatisme.

OoOoOoO

« Albus, j'aimerais voyager avec Emelynne, pendant le mois de septembre.

Les deux frères mangeaient des spaghettis dans leur salon entièrement redécoré : papier peint jaune clair, lustre en faux bronze, meubles en érable… et des grandes fenêtres.

« Oh, très bien.

« Albus, si je te dis ça c'est pour que tu te trouves quelqu'un avec qui passer septembre.

« Et où ? Je n'ai pas d'amis, je te rappelle.

« Dans tes anciens camarades de classe, il n'y a personne avec qui tu pourrais renouer le contact ?

Après un instant de réflexion, Albus répondit :

« Il y a un certain Armando, Dippet je crois, avec qui je m'entendais bien… Plus âgé que moi, bien sûr, c'était mon mentor quand j'étais en première année… Et cette fille, comment s'appelait-elle… Minerva je crois. J'étais son mentor.

« Parfait, envoie-leur une lettre !

OoOoOoO

_Cher Armando,_

_Le temps a passé depuis notre dernière lettre et je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. Je n'ai pas pu te répondre à cause de quelques problèmes familiaux, résolus à présent. Je serais très content de rééchanger quelques lettres avec toi. J'aimerais même t'inviter à boire le thé en septembre, pour évoquer à nouveau mes jeunes années._

_Je te laisse mon adresse au dos de cette missive et te prie de bien vouloir accepter mes plus sincères salutations,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

OoOoOoO

_Chère Minerva,_

_Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas reçu de lettre de ta part. Te portes-tu bien ? J'espère que oui, et j'imagine que tu as passé tes ASPICs avec succès ! J'aimerais bien que tu me donnes tes résultats, histoire de voir si tu es toujours la fille brillante que j'ai connu à Poudlard ! Es-tu toujours aussi douée en Métamorphose (ne me remercie pas à nouveau pour mes quelques conseils, tu dois ton talent à toi seule !). Serais-tu disponible aux alentours de septembre, pour que l'on se voie ? J'aimerais t'inviter à boire le thé, si tu veux bien. Nous pourrions parler du passé._

_Bises,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

OoOoOoO

Les réponses – et les meilleures – ne tardèrent pas. Armando était très enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir Albus et prévoyait de passer le voir dès que possible. Minerva, plus réservée (étant plus timide), se montra réjouie de renouer le contact avec son mentor mais s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir donner suite à sa requête : elle restait en Ecosse, chez sa famille, jusqu'aux fêtes de Noël. Albus lui répondit qu'il comptait sur elle pour venir lui rendre visite dès Janvier.

OoOoOoO

Armando arriva vers quatre heures de l'après-midi. À cette heure automnale, l'allée était orangée et les façades de plâtre ou de brique rougeoyaient, reflétant les quelques arbres décrépis. Il s'avança jusqu'à la maison Dumbledore, et toqua discrètement à la porte. Albus, rayonnant, lui ouvrit.

« Armando ! Entre !

« Eh bien, Albus, je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil si chaleureux. Comment vas-tu ?

« Je me porte bien, merci, et toi ?

« Parfaitement bien ! Figures-toi que je prévois un voyage en Égypte, en Décembre. Je vais aller voir de magnifiques spécimens de Dragons !

« Quelle chance !

Armando allait proposer à Albus de l'accompagner quand il se souvint que ce dernier devait rester chez lui pour des raisons d'ordre familial.

« Je me demande… oh, puis-je venir ? fit Albus.

« Mais… bégaya Armando. Je croyais que tu devais…

« Oh non, plus maintenant, fit d'une voix allègre Albus en tendant une tasse de thé à Armando, qui comprit qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à approfondir le sujet. Si Albus se portait bien, c'était le principal.

« Eh bien, je pense que personne ne m'en voudrait de ramener un Britannique brillant avec moi ! Qui sait, peut-être découvriras-tu quelques propriétés aux œuf ou dents de Dragons !

« J'en doute, répondit Albus en riant, tu sais très bien que les Dragons ne sont pas ma tasse de thé !

OoOoOoO

Albus se tenait droit, sur le quai plein de fumées. Vapeur des navires, râles des matelots, souffles des coursiers, tout se mêlait en une cacophonie brumeuse qui noyait les sons et les odeurs. Albus avait la chance d'être grand, et il repéra les cheveux châtains clairs d'Armando rapidement. Ils étaient habillés à la mode moldue, mais attiraient des regards étonnés.

« Albus ! Tu vas bien ?

« Parfaitement, et toi ?

« ça va bien. Embarquons.

Ils s'avancèrent vers un gros bâtiment blanc laqué, imposant. Deux stewards les accueillirent :

« Messieurs ?

« Mais bien _évidemment_ que nous sommes des sorciers ! fit Armando en montrant sa baguette et en faisant quelques petites étincelles. Albus l'imita et ils furent autorisés à monter sur le pont.

La première chose que vit Albus fut la quinzaine de torses moulés dans des marinières, puis il regarda les pantalons blancs si délicieusement étirés au bout desquels des chaussures noires dépassaient. Après être passé par les visages entre le mignon et l'athlétique, Albus regarda le paysage, le ciel bleu et la mer brillante, comme pailletée de soleils. On le conduit à sa cabine, qui jouxtait celle d'Armando. Le confort était très relatif : un petit matelas, une commode en fer blanc, une petite armoire. Albus posa sa valise entre son matelas et l'armoire, puis posa son sac sur son lit. Il l'ouvrit, en sortit deux ou trois livre, hésita un instant et opta pour _La synergie des sortilèges de métamorphose dans le système de Brahms_ par l'éminent Georges Accurate. Il posa le volume d'environ trois cent pages sur son oreiller puis sortit.

Il se rendit sur le pont et s'accouda au bastingage. Le vent, ce vent de la mer, ce vent iodé, ce vent lumineux, ce vent lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Albus s'abîma dans la contemplation de l'océan, mais de nombreux passagers arrivèrent et se mirent à faire du bruit (il y avait les habituelles _mondaines_ qui s'esclaffaient « Comme c'est original ! » ou « Si le Comte de Barronswurdschafft, un bon ami à moi, voyait cela ! » ou gloussaient en tripotant les tétons des marins).

Albus se mit à la recherche d'un lieu calme. Il le trouva assez rapidement : c'était une petite plate-forme solitaire, directement au-dessus des eaux calmes, à laquelle on accédait par une petite échelle. Albus s'y assit, et ferma les yeux. Il se laissa aller à la quiétude et ne revint à lui que lorsque le navire se mit à avancer.

Il retourna à sa cabine et se changea. Puis il alla dîner avec Armando. Puis il alla dormir. Puis il se réveilla. Puis il alla aux commodités. Puis il retourna sur son havre.

Il devait être deux heures de l'après-midi (et Albus était en train de finir le trentième chapitre de _Applications des théorèmes de Reixach sur la métamorphose et étude de la lycanthropie cognitive_) quand un marin déboula.

D'une trentaine d'année, il se hissa énergiquement sur la plate-forme et dévisagea Albus avec étonnement.

« Bonjour, fit l'aîné Dumbledore.

« Euh… bonjour. Euh, je vais, euh…

Voyant qu'il repartait, Albus dit :

« Tu peux rester, si tu veux. Tu ne me gênes pas.

Albus se décala afin de laisser une place au matelot, qui sourit.

« Merci. C'est que… enfin d'habitude je viens ici pour…enfin, pour m'exiler et…

« Moi aussi. Nous pouvons nous exiler ensemble.

Le marin s'assit à côté d'Albus.

« Que lisez vous ?

Albus lui montra la couverture de son ouvrage.

« Oulà, du théorique. C'est pas mon rayon, à moi. C'est normal, sinon j'serais pas marin.

Il rit grassement.

« Qu'allez-vous faire en Égypte ?

« J'accompagne un ami. Nous allons étudier les Dragons.

« Pas mal ! Il paraît qu'il y a de belles bêtes en Amérique.

« Oui, en Amazonie. J'ai entendu parler du Dragon Végétal, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un mythe mais j'aimerais bien aller vérifier.

« Vous avez le temps d'y aller, vous êtes jeune.

Albus sourit et regarda l'horizon.

« Dans combien de temps passerons-nous en Vitesse Magique ?

« Dès qu'y aura plus un navire moldu en vue, ouaip m'sieur.

Albus regarda le marin. D'une façon étrangement naturelle, il passa sa main dans la nuque musclée et embrassa les lèvres de l'homme qui avaient le goût de sel. Le marin accueillit cela tout aussi normalement et ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche. Ils passèrent en Vitesse Magique.

OoOoOoO

Albus rejoignit Armando à sa table.

« Albus, ou étais-tu passé ? J'ai passé l'après-midi à te chercher.

« J'étais occupé.

Albus posa l'_Application des théorèmes de Reixach _sur la table et Armando lâcha d'un ton complice :

« Je vois, toujours à apprendre ! Ta tête va exploser si tu continues.

« J'aime bien apprendre de nouvelles choses. Je ressens toujours un frisson indescriptible.

OoOoOoO

Ils arrivèrent un jour de pluie. Albus et Armando avaient de curieux parapluies, et accoutrés comme des moldus mal fagotés, il foulèrent les quais égyptiens avec l'excitation du neuf. Armando repéra leur contact et ils marchèrent un certain temps avant de monter sur des tapis qui se mirent à glisser sur le sable à une vitesse ahurissante.

Ils arrivèrent à un domaine sorcier dans lequel ils purent remettre des vêtements décents. Armando présenta Albus à une vingtaine de collègues, des mains furent serrées et on alla se coucher tôt. Le lendemain, ils allèrent étudier des Dragons et Albus émit une curieuse hypothèse sur la corne de Brasdefer Sablonneux.

OoOoOoO

Albus embrassa la peau bronzée d'Achir. Le jeune homme frissonna et serra le corps pâle dans ses bras.

« Djé t'aim'

« Ne dis pas ça, murmura Albus. Je sais que tu ne veux pas dire ça.

Enlacés dans un lit trop petit pour deux, ils se tenaient chaud. Achir regardait la toile tendue de la tente et Albus fixait la fine flamme de la lampe.

« Qué veux-tu dir' ?

« Rien. Oublie.

Albus sentait la semence couler le long de sa cuisse, froide, produit d'une pulsion incontrôlée. Il savait qu'Achir courrait un risque en dormant avec lui. Et dix-sept ans n'était pas un âge convenable pour subir les affres de l'intolérance.

Albus soupira. Le sommeil ne viendrait pas. Il attendit un peu puis se leva.

« Où vas-tu ?

« Je vais me promener. Tu ferais bien de retourner dans ton lit, toi.

Albus passa une robe de chambre et sortit regarder les étoiles, espérant casser la plainte qui lui barrait le cœur.

OoOoOoO

Minerva les rejoignit alors qu'ils étaient en France. Elle avait beaucoup grandit depuis Poudlard, et elle s'était coupé les cheveux. Maintenant les jolies boucles d'un brun très foncé s'arrêtaient dans sa nuque, lui donnant un air un peu garçon qui lui allait plutôt bien.

« Et le pire, c'est qu'Albus a _mit_ cette écaille de dragons dans la potion ! racontait Dippet.

« Et alors ?

« Et alors ça a marché, reprit Albus. Je me doutais bien que les écailles de dragon pouvaient stabiliser une potion telle que le nectar de feu. Mais Armando ne veux jamais m'écouter…

« Albus, concéda Dippet, tu avais raison. Mais tu dois avouer que c'est assez saugrenu comme idée ! D'habitude, les dragons augmentent les explosions.

« Oui, mais leurs écailles n'explosent pas, conclut Albus en un sourire.

« Vous êtes des fous, tous les deux, fit Minerva.

« Cela va sans dire, soupira Dippet avant de commander trois nouveaux verres de vin rouge.

La soirée se poursuivit dans une atmosphère confortable, amicale. Dans ce petit restaurant parisien, coincé entre deux immeubles moldus, la nourriture était délicieuse et les boissons exquises. Le vin surtout. Albus n'avait jamais goûté a cet alcool avant d'arriver en France, et il adorait ses goûts, ses couleurs, ses chaleurs… Il n'en avait jamais bu jusqu'à l'ivresse, parce qu'il était convaincu qu'un alcool si distingué ne pouvait pas servir à la beuverie contrairement à des boissons plus vulgaires comme la bière.

« Je vous quitte, j'ai à faire, annonça Albus vers vingt-trois heures.

« À cette heure ? s'étonna Minerva.

« Oui. À demain !

Abus disparut avant que Minerva ne puisse poser une question. Armando se pencha vers elle en baissant la voix :

« Je crois qu'il s'est trouvé une copine.

« Une cop… Pardon ?

« Une fille. Une Française.

Minerva hocha lentement la tête en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Elle était pourtant persuadée qu'Albus n'était pas intéressé par les filles… et pourtant, il avait une copine ?

OoOoOoO

Albus enlaça Vincent.

« Bonsoir, môn jôli, dit-il avec son accent anglais.

« Bonsoir, Albus. Ça va ?

« Je vay biên, et toy ?

« Très bien. Viens avec moi, j'ai un truc à te montrer.

« Un twuc ?

Vincent se mit à rire et prit la main d'Albus.

« Viens !

Il le tira et Albus suivit la marche rapide du Français aux cheveux noirs comme des ailes de corbeau. Ils n'avaient encore jamais dormi ensemble, et n'avaient jamais évoqué la question. Ils s'étaient rencontré à la gare, alors qu'Albus et Aramando descendaient du train. Pendant qu'Armando réglait des détails administratifs avec les douaniers moldus – et tout le monde sait que l'administration française moldue est d'une longueur à décourager un paresseux – Albus était allé boire un café à une brasserie. Vincent était à la table d'à-côté et lisait _Les Fleurs du Mal_. Albus avait dû le fixer pendant assez longtemps, puisque le garçon lui avait finalement adressé la parole :

« Tu t'intéresse à la poésie ?

Albus n'avait rien compris et avait bafouillé :

« Je, um… Je pas le… le french je ne… um, ne know pas…

Avant que son visage ne prenne l'exacte couleur de ses cheveux, Albus s'était mit à contempler ses chaussures et Vincent avait eu un petit rire cristallin :

« Are you from England ? avait-il demandé.

«Yes, I am.

« Wonderful land, England. Though I only know London, I do believe everything is nice in this country. Do you know anything about Hogwards ?

Albus avait été franchement surpris de voir un Français parler de Poudlard aussi facilement. Ils avaient ensuite engagé la discussion, et Vincent avait fini par révéler :

« I told you about Hogwards because a man who is so handsome just can_not_ be a Muggle.

Il lui avait sourit et Albus avait rougit. Armando était arrivé et avait salué Vincent. Après de rapides présentations, Albus avait discrètement laissé un message à Vincent, et ils s'étaient revus. Puis revus. Puis revus. Albus avait appris un Français sur le tas. Et Vincent lui faisait découvrir les plus beaux endroits de Paris.

Ils arrivèrent devant un haut mur de pierres noires. Vincent se hissa au sommet et tendit sa main à Albus.

« Tu me suis ?

Albus avait attrapé la main douce et claire de son amoureux, et une fois assis en haut du mur il avait laissé s'échapper un souffle de surprise.

Les Jardins de Vénus s'étendaient devant ses yeux. Un long parc noyé dans les ombres de la nuit, où scintillaient pourtant des Arbres de Lune, et quelques licornes qui s'abreuvaient au lac nocturne.

« This is… murmura Albus.

Vincent sourit et sauta au bas du mur.

« Viens !

Albus le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans le groupement massif d'arbres aux troncs noirs et au feuilles qui luisaient doucement. Partout autour de petits animaux feulaient, des rossignols fredonnaient, et le bruit de leurs pas sur le tapis d'herbe douce remplissait cette mélodie d'accents délicieux. Ils parvinrent dans une clairière seulement éclairée par les étoiles et la lune, où l'herbe d'un vert sombre faisait comme un matelas de plumes. L'air était tiède, et Vincent embrassa Albus. Leur baiser rivalisait de douceur avec le chant des oiseaux, de chaleur avec le cœur des licornes, de force avec la dureté des troncs noueux qui les entouraient. Tout était si calme, paisible…

Albus aurait aimé que cet instant dure pour toujours. Perdu dans les bras de Vincent, il sentait son parfum délicat, un peu piquant, le lisse et soyeux tombé de ses cheveux noirs, la chaleur de son torse recouvert d'une chemise de soie. Il entendait le battement de leurs cœurs, comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'un seul organe qui produisait un rythme irrégulier, rapide, au sein de cette nuit noire. Nuit noire, où pourtant brillait le feu de leur amour. Le feu… L'explosion… Sa sœur…

Albus recula brusquement. Vincent, étonné, le regarda.

« Albus… tu… tu pleures ?

Vincent enlaça son amoureux dans une étreinte suave et tendre. Il caressa les cheveux roux d'Albus et eut un petit sourire, qu'il n'aurait pas eu s'il avait su la vraie raison des pleurs d'Albus.

OoOoOoO

Albus, Armando et Minerva se baladaient sur les Champs Élysée, heureux. Ils avaient prévu d'allonger un peu leur séjour en France.

« Au fait, Armando, j'ai pensé à quelque chose, fit Albus.

« Oui ?

« Je… enfin, tu sais que je suis féru de Métamorphoses et que je n'ai pas de boulot particulier… Et, enfin, tu m'as dit plusieurs fois que tu comptais devenir directeur de Poudlard… J'aurais aimé savoir si, enfin, je ne veux pas que tu considères cela en ami, mais en directeur je voudrais savoir si tu me trouvais à la hauteur pour… devenir prof ?

Minerva sembla étonnée (elle semblait à deux doigts de laisser une émotion modifier son charmant minois écossais), et Armando toussota :

« Eh bien, euh… Il faudrait que tu passes ton diplôme de professorat d'abord et… Et que tu deviennes un peu plus… disons… sociable. Tu as du potentiel, et tu serais un professeur de Métamorphoses fabuleux, je n'en doute pas, mais tu…enfin, tu as ce truc avec les gens… tu es un peu… disons… je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer, hein, mais tu es un peu distant. Je veux dire : les gens que tu connais, comme Minerva et moi, bon, ça va, t'es très amical et tout, mais les autres… tu te montres un peu froid avec les autres. Il faut que tu apprennes à faire confiance aux autres. Mais je te mets en tête de ma liste des professeurs que je veux voir exercer de mon vivant !

Albus remercia Armando et s'abîma dans la réflexion. Oui, il était un peu distant… Il avait du mal à accorder sa confiance. Il se promit d'y travailler d'arrache-pied. Il travaillerait dur pour être quelqu'un de sociable, et obtiendrait des prix et des décorations pour ses découvertes en magie. Albus se sentait capable de révolutionner le monde de la magie pour _le meilleur bien_.

OoOoOoO

« Mais comment veux-tu que je t'aime si tu ne me dis rien ? explosa Vincent.

L'appartement parisien était petit, mais la voix, pleine de rage, résonnait. Vincent regarda Albus, les yeux baignés de larmes.

« Répond ! Hein ? Comment j'fais, moi ? Tu ne me dis jamais rien, comme si tu ne voulais pas que je sache ce qui te peine, la douleur qui s'est éprise de ton cœur ! Aide-moi à t'aider ! Aide-moi à t'aimer ! Si tu tiens un tant soit peu à moi, je t'en prie, Albus !

Le Dumbledore tentait de comprendre ce que disait le Français. Ce n'était pas simple, parce que sous l'effet de la colère, Vincent parlait très rapidement et bafouillait parfois. Albus fit :

« S'il te play, ne pwend pas la colèwe, je aime pas toi énewvé…

« Comment veux-tu que j'me calme ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance, tu… je ne sais rien de toi, tu ne m'as rien dit, tu ne me dis jamais rien de ta vie, de ton passé ! Tu sais tout de moi, je me suis livré à toi, corps et âme, je t'ai même présenté à ma fratrie ! Je croyais que nous avions un avenir, et toi tu le brise en éclats parce que tu ne veux pas ouvrir ta bouche.

Albus ne comprenait pas et cela l'énervait. Le Français était une langue incompréhensible. Une torture, pour lui qui devait supporter cette scène de ménage.

Vincent s'immobilisa au-dessus de l'évier. Il tremblait de rage, mais de grosses larmes coulaient sur sa joue blême. Il respirait bruyamment, et Albus cherchait les mots pour s'excuser, pour dire à Vincent qu'il l'aimait… mais il ne trouvait pas le Français adapté, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Vincent s'était un peu calmé. Il reprit, d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots amers :

« Albus, je te laisse une minute pour t'expliquer. Après, il sera trop tard. Après, tu devras partir.

Vincent laissa ses pleurs tomber silencieusement dans l'évier de fer blanc, et Albus, qui avait très bien comprit cette fois, fut prit de panique. Comment dire, même en Anglais, comment exprimer ses sentiments envers Vincent ? Puis, il se souvint. En sa mémoire, il y eut une lumière. Albus se leva, et se dirigea vers l'étagère. Quelques livres, un vase, un _coutelas_. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être à nouveau seul. S'il ne pouvait le dire, alors il ne le dirait pas. Et tout serait terminé. Il tendit sa main. Il _le_ prit. Il l'avait dans les mains. Voilà. Tout se jouait maintenant. Aurait-il assez de cran pour le faire ? Oui. Oui, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il s'avança vers Vincent, qui ne se doutait de rien. Albus avait les yeux voilés de larme. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il devait être fou… Il voyait flou. Il essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche et se décida. Il se lança. De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autre alternative. Et quitte à perdre Vincent…


	6. Le règne de la Terreur

**Chapitre 6 : Le règne de la terreur**

**Avant-dernière partie de l'histoire d'Albus Dumbledore et de Gellert Grindelwald**

Gregorovitch, dont les cheveux étaient d'un blanc pur et la barbe grisâtre, rangea la baguette dans son étui. Il la tendit au jeune sorcier qui lui donna quelques pièces.

« Merci, mon petit, fit Gregorovitch.

« Dites, monsieur, c'est vrai que vous avez une baguette très puissante ?

Grogorovitch sourit.

« Oui, et je fais tout ce que je peux pour répliquer ses propriétés dans toutes mes baguettes.

Il laissa quelques secondes à l'enfant pour l'admirer de ses yeux ébahis. Gregorovitch, peut-être par folie, peut-être par faiblesse, avait laissé courir la rumeur qu'il possédait une baguette surpuissante. Et pour conquérir du marché, rien de mieux ! depuis qu'il avait laissé filtrer quelques éléments de ses expériences, des dizaines de personnes allaient lui acheter des baguettes, réputées dans toute l'Europe. Gregorovitch aimait son métier et il aimait les baguettes, et il ne se doutait absolument pas qu'on eût pu penser qu'il était le propriétaire de la Baguette de la Mort. Il dit à l'enfant :

« Maintenant file, il se fait tard.

En effet, la nuit commençait à tomber. L'enfant s'en alla et Gregorovitch sortit la Baguette de Sureau de sa poche. Il lança un sortilège et la pancarte sur la vitrine passa de « Ouvert » à « Fermé ». Puis il passa derrière son comptoir, et s'assit à son bureau. De là, seul le sommet de sa chevelure blanche pouvait être vue de l'extérieur. Gregorovitch mit ses petites lunettes sur son nez et alluma une lampe a pétrole d'un coup de baguette. Puis il prit une plume de phénix et tenta de l'ensorceler, tout en notant des idées et les résultats de son expérience sur un petit carnet à reliure de cuir.

Absorbé qu'il était dans sa tentative pour recréer les pouvoirs de la Baguette de Sureau, il n'entendit pas la porte de sa boutique être ouverte par une main gantée. L'individu se glissa dans la pièce, d'un pas discret. Il leva sa propre baguette.

« Gregorovitch !

L'interpellé, surprit, se releva. Tout ce qu'il vit fut la chevelure blonde d'une silhouette masculine, avant qu'un sortilège de Stupéfixion ne le fasse tomber au sol.

Le lendemain matin, la femme de ménage le retrouva étendu au sol. Elle lui lança un « Enervatum », et Gregorovitch se redressa, encore un peu sonné. La Baguette de Sureau avait disparu.

OoOoOoO

Vincent laissa ses pleurs tomber silencieusement dans l'évier de fer blanc, et Albus, qui avait très bien comprit cette fois, fut prit de panique. Comment dire, même en Anglais, comment exprimer ses sentiments envers Vincent ? Puis, il se souvint. En sa mémoire, il y eut une lumière. Albus se leva, et se dirigea vers l'étagère. Quelques livres, un vase, un coutelas, _et un livre en particulier_. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être à nouveau seul. S'il ne pouvait le dire, alors il ne le dirait pas. Et tout serait terminé. Il tendit sa main. Il _le_ prit. Il l'avait dans les mains. Voilà. Tout se jouait maintenant. Aurait-il assez de cran pour le faire ? Oui. Oui, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il s'avança vers Vincent, qui ne se doutait de rien. Albus avait les yeux voilés de larme. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il devait être fou… Il voyait flou. Il essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche et se décida. Il se lança. De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autre alternative. Et quitte à perdre Vincent…

OoOoOoO

Viens-tu du ciel profond ou sors-tu de l'abîme,

Ô Beauté ? ton regard, infernal et divin,

Verse confusément le bienfait et le crime,

Et l'on peut pour cela te comparer au vin.

Tu contiens dans ton œil le couchant et l'aurore

Tu répands des parfums comme un soir orageux

Tes baisers sont un philtre et ta bouche une amphore

Qui font le héros lâche et l'enfant courageux.

Sors-tu du gouffre noir ou descends-tu des astres ?

Le Destin charmé suit tes jupons comme un chien

Tu sèmes au hasard la joie et les désastres,

Et tu gouvernes tout et ne réponds de rien.

Tu marches sur les morts, Beauté, dont tu te moques

De tes bijoux l'Horreur n'est pas le moins charmant,

Et le Meurtre, parmi tes plus chères breloques,

Sur ton ventre orgueilleux danse amoureusement.

L'éphémère ébloui vole vers toi, chandelle,

Crépite, flambe et dit : Bénissons ce flambeau !

L'amoureux pantelant incliné sur sa belle

A l'air d'un moribond caressant son tombeau.

Que tu viennes du ciel ou de l'enfer, qu'importe,

Ô Beauté ! monstre énorme, effrayant, ingénu !

Si ton œil, ton souris, ton pied, m'ouvrent la porte

D'un Infini que j'aime et n'ai jamais connu ?

De Satan ou de Dieu, qu'importe ? Ange ou Sirène,

Qu'importe, si tu rends — fée aux yeux de velours,

Rythme, parfum, lueur, ô mon unique reine ! —

L'univers moins hideux et les instants moins lourds ?

OoOoOoO

Albus baissa les yeux et ferma le livre. Les larmes envahirent sa vue et il baissa la tête, laissant les sanglots dévaler sa joue. Il ne savait pas bien lire le Français et savait qu'il avait fait des fautes immondes. Mais il avait fait de son mieux. Il avait prit ce livre sur l'étagère et avait lu ce poème, ce poème que Vincent lui avait lu un soir, dans la chaleur d'une lueur, et qu'il lui avait traduit comme il pouvait. Albus avait juste comprit que c'était beau, et que cela parlait du Beau. La musique des vers sonnait bien, même à ses oreilles d'anglophone habituée aux merveilles de Shakespeare, un grand sorcier qui usait de magie pour les effets spéciaux de ses pièces de théâtre et dont les talents en Métamorphose avaient inspiré Albus.

Vincent se retourna. Il lâcha l'évier en fer blanc et fondit dans l'étreinte d'Albus et en larmes. Ils restèrent là un long moment, à laisser leurs pleurs couler, comme une pluie d'argent. Puis leurs souffles se firent plus réguliers, et ils s'assirent sur le lit de Vincent. Et Albus se mit à parler. Ses phrases étaient entrecoupées de mots anglais et de tournures bizarres, mais il raconta tout. Y comprit les moments les plus affreux de son existence. Il dit tout, et s'aperçut que cela lui faisait du bien. Vincent n'écoutait pas Albus passivement, il l'écoutait _activement_. C'est une chose difficile à décrire, l'écoute active. On montre que l'on écoute, on soutient, silencieusement, le récit. On est présent et on cherche à écouter, à se montrer à l'écoute.

Albus termina son récit vers minuit. À bout de force, il se sentait malgré tout comme purifié, comme déchargé d'un fardeau lourd et imposant. Il se sentait libre, et léger. Et Vincent… Vincent lui caressa la joue.

« Je t'aime, furent ses seuls mots.

Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, sans qu'il ne se passe rien de plus que quelques chastes baisers et – peut-être – deux ou trois frôlements ambigus.

OoOoOoO

Vincent dormait si paisiblement qu'Albus n'osa pas le réveiller. Il tendit le bras hors des couvertures chaudes et saisit sa baguette qui reposait sur la table de chevet. Il se lança un petit sort pour avoir l'haleine fraîche et le teint frais. Puis il reposa sa baguette et son bras retrouva la chaleur agréable des couvertures. C'était une atmosphère toute parisienne. Froid partout, sauf sans le lit. Albus adorait ça.

Nul part ailleurs il n'avait connu cette tension, ce picotement absolument infernal, cette morsure du froid si tenace que l'on préférait rester au lit plutôt que d'affronter le froid de la salle de bain. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que l'on disait des Parisiens qu'ils sont fainéants ?

Vincent se mit à grogner, signe qu'il se réveillait. Albus se tint prêt à surprendre son amour par un torride baiser parfumé à la…à la fraise ?

OoOoOoO

Albus était étendu dans le lit, figé par un baiser délicieux, à la fraise. Chaud comme la braise, tout comme le corps collé contre le sien. Gellert rompit leur baiser pour enfouir sa tête dans le cou d'Albus et presser sa langue brûlante d'amour contre le cou pâle d'où s'échappaient des murmures de plaisir et de désir. Un torride baiser parfumé à la fraise.

OoOoOoO

« Bonjour, fit l'homme.

« Encore fous ? Que faisez-fous là ? Che fous ai déchà dit que che ne foulais plous fous foir ! Partez zimmédiatemont !

« Allons, mon ami, vous n'allez pas me jeter à la rue comme n'importe lequel de vos incapables qui vous servent de gardes. Je suis bien mieux que ça. Je suis…

« Oune zorcier, fous me l'afez déchà dit, je ne souis pas oune idioteuh.

« Parfait, alors vous n'allez pas me dire de partir. J'ai une petite proposition à vous faire. Rien de bien méchant. J'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez de l'aide pour… pour prendre le pouvoir. Il se trouve que je peux vous aider…

L'homme avait un sourire malicieux aux lèvres pendant qu'il regardait un bâton sculpté avec lequel il jouait. Son interlocuteur se montra intéressé et ils s'assirent pour discuter de l'avenir, et de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour le meilleur bien.

OoOoOoO

Le Poudlard express fumait sur le quai. Armando lança :

« Albus, tu viens ? On est prêt à partir, ici !

« Oui, deux petites secondes…

Albus regardait désespérément le mur dont Vincent était supposé sortir. Depuis qu'il avait eut ses diplômes de professorat et qu'il commençait à avoir une réputation dans le monde sorcier, Albus était revenu vivre en Angleterre, et Vincent l'avait suivit. Leur relation était assez spéciale. Vincent était totalement absorbé par sa poésie. Parfois, cela effrayait Albus. Vincent citait ses poètes favoris, et même dans des situations extrêmes (colère ou peur), il empruntait tel ou tel phrase de tel « grand magicien des mots ». Depuis quelques temps, il s'était donné un but : devenir un grand poète à son tour. Albus aurait aimé l'aider mais Vincent déclarait que la poésie était une activité solitaire et avait interdit à Albus de le déranger pendant qu'il travaillait les mots. Le pire avait été la période où il avait reçu les réponses. Vincent, en poète avertit, avait envoyé diverses de ses pièces aux plus prestigieux journaux français. Qui avaient été unanimes : non merci. Vincent avait éclaté de rage, en parlant de « l'Incompris baudelairien » et autres formules assez cocasses. Albus était resté silencieux à l'écouter pester. Depuis, Vincent avait multiplié les efforts pour faire « une poésie unique, savante, magique, qui changera radicalement le monde de la poésie, tu verras ! ». Il fallait croire que le monde n'était pas prêt à être radicalement changé puisque Vincent n'avait reçu que des « non ».

Comme par mimétisme, sa relation avec Albus était parcourue de tensions – comme toutes les relations amoureuses – mais elles devenaient de plus en plus grandes et longues. Vincent clamait qu'Albus « ne [l]e comprenait pas », voulant jouer à fond le jeu de l'Incompris, et il cachait leur relation « parce qu'un poète n'a pas de vraie relation sentimentale, tu vois, la poésie vient de l'absence », tout en flirtant avec diverses « hommes bien placés parce que, tu vois, tout est une affaire de piston ». Cela n'énervait pas Albus qui, par un sentiment qu'il avait du mal à définir, priait pour que cette relation tienne le coup, à tout prix.

« Albus ! fit Minerva. On part !

« D'accord, soupira Albus en quittant le mur des yeux.

Il monta dans le train d'un rouge éclatant qui partit pour Poudlard, sans que personne n'apparaisse sur le quai.

Albus rejoignit les autres professeurs. Par la fenêtre, il regardait le paysage flamboyant des dernières journées d'août.

« Comme vous le savez, fit Armando, cette année sera placée sous le signe de la fraternité. Nous devons nous unir pour montrer l'exemple aux élèves. C'en est assez de cette vieille opposition des Maisons ! Il faut plonger nos élèves dans une compétition _amicale_ ! Pas dans une bataille invraisemblable. Je vous préviens, si je reprends des élèves de différentes maisons à se battre en duel, vous serez vous aussi soumis au conseil disciplinaire !

Sa menace était fausse, nul n'en doutait, mais Armando montrait une véritable volonté d'alliance.

« Par ailleurs, continua-t-il, il faut que vous soyez particulièrement vigilants à la _cohésion_. J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un schisme dans certaines matières, certains élèves étant mieux notés que d'autres _dans certaines matières_…

Armando lança un vif coup d'œil au professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui grinça :

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les Sangs-de-Bourbe ne sont pas doués.

« Entendons-nous bien, fit Armando, les sorciers nés de parents moldus ont aussi droit à l'apprentissage et…

Le professeur de Défense contre les Force du Mal eut un petit rire méprisant.

« Les Sangs-de-Bourbe sont inférieurs.

Il y eut un silence gêné durant lequel Armando chercha quoi dire.

« Les Moldus sont nos égaux, déclara Albus, attirant tous les regards. Ils ont réussi, sans magie, à faire autant que nous. L'électricité, la mécanique des fluides… toute cette technologie, pallie nettement notre magie. Ils ont fondé des nations extrêmement puissantes, et ils ont même réussi à s'allier entre nations, tandis que nous, nous gardons encore orgueilleusement notre savoir, et nous grinçons à la simple idée que les Écoles françaises ou allemandes puissent nous surpasser. Nous devrions envier les Moldus, plutôt que de les considérer comme des sous-hommes.

Armando, afin d'empêcher que sa réunion de rentrée des professeurs ne tourne à un débat sinon une rixe, empêcha le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de répliquer, en faisant :

« Quant à l'organisation des cours cette année, j'ai décidé d'avancer légèrement les dates des BUSEs et des ASPICs, je sais que vous n'appréciez pas cela mais le gouvernement aimerait recueillir ses résultats plus tôt et…

OoOoOoO

« Je fous préfiens, zi ça ne marche pas…

« Du calme, mon ami, ça va marcher. Je l'ai fait des centaines et des centaines de fois. Pas besoin de me mettre la pression.

« Des zentaines de fois ?

« Oui. Vous seriez impressionné de savoir combien ce sortilège fait partie de mes préférés…

Les deux hommes se tenaient dans un coin sombre, devant le Reichstag.

« Vous avez fait sortir tout vos hommes ?

« Bien éfidemmont que oui.

L'homme fit quelques mouvements de sa baguettes et le bâtiment explosa, emplit de flammes. Un torrent de feu, d'éclats de verre, de tapisseries déchirées, tâchées de sang, des cris… L'homme se retourna :

« Vous aviez dit que vous aviez fait sortir tout le monde !

« Non, j'ai dit que ch'avais fait zortir tous mes zommes, ce n'est pas la mêmeuh choze.

L'homme resta la bouche ouverte, comme pour dire quelque chose.

« Ne fous inquiétez pas pour ça. Il faut des morts pour mener notre plan à bien. Fous ne croyiez tout de même pas que fous poufiez faire fotre machination sans touer quelques personnes ?

« Je…

« Il faut éliminer tous les ennemis de notre plan, car ce sont tous des imbéciles. Croyez-moi, suifez mon conseil. Éliminer les imbéciles, pour le meilleur bien.

OoOoOoO

Être prof, c'était vraiment quelque chose. Albus était arrivé avec plein de confiance en lui, et il avait suffit de deux cours pour qu'il remette tout en cause. La première année, Armando avait été clément : Albus n'avait eu que les deuxièmes et troisièmes années à charge. Mais son prédécesseur partant en retraite, Albus avait hérité de toutes les classes, et ses vacances étaient dédiées à l'élaboration de la moitié des cours de l'année, les autres étant de pures improvisations. Ç'avait été très dur au départ, néanmoins, il avait finit par s'y habituer.

Albus rentra donc dans son bureau avec un petit sourire. Il posa son sac quelque part, accrocha son manteau et son chapeau à des patères qui flottaient dans l'air, puis se dirigea vers ses malles, que les elfes de Maison avaient transportées plus tôt dans la journée. Albus ouvrit la plus grosse de ses valises et en sortit des liasses de papiers maintenues ensemble par des ceintures et des élastiques, qu'il disposa sur son bureau selon un ordre soigné.

Puis, on toqua à la porte.

« Entrez ! fit Albus.

La silhouette d'Armando se découpa dans la clarté bleuâtre de la nuit tombante, qui baignait les couloirs à cette heure-ci.

« Armando ? Entre, je m'installe à peine. Un thé ?

Albus avait levé sa baguette et s'apprêtait à faire apparaître des tasses en porcelaine – un tour qu'il avait apprit de Vincent.

« Albus… assied-toi, s'il te plaît.

Le ton grave d'Armando frappa Albus, qui fit docilement ce qu'Armando lui avait demandé.

« Je viens de recevoir… un hibou a apporté une lettre…

Il tendit le parchemin à Albus.

Choc.

OoOoOoO

«…exceptionnellement, les cours de Métamorphose ne débuteront qu'en Octobre, vous profiterez des heures libres que vous avez pour lire attentivement les chapitres de vos manuels. Votre professeur nous a remit une liste : chaque semaine vous aurez des domaines à aborder. En ce qui concerne le règlement, le concierge m'a demandé de vous rappeler… »

OoOoOoO

Le Département des Mystères n'avait jamais été accueillant. Albus, dans sa robe d'un sobre exceptionnel, traversait les couloirs d'un pas décidé, mais à l'intérieur de sa tête une tempête lui brouillait les idées. Comment était-ce seulement possible ?

Il arriva dans la salle du tribunal. Quelques personnes étaient déjà présentes et il alla s'asseoir à l'écart. Pour ne pas être dérangé il sortit d'une poche intérieure la _Théorie quantique de Métamorphose appliquée_, un bouquin assez barbant pour assommer n'importe qui. Il fit semblant de lire tout en réfléchissant. Qu'allait-on lui demander ? Que devrait-il répondre ? Il devait la vérité… Il y avait peut-être de bons légimantes, il aurait à fermer son esprit… Et s'ils utilisaient de la Liqueur de Vérité ? Non, c'était trop précieux pour qu'on l'utilise contre lui… après tout, il n'avait strictement _rien à voir_ à cette affaire. C'était à peine logique qu'on l'ait convoqué…

« Albus ?

L'interpellé releva la tête. Il vit un visage ridé, jovial, avec une lueur d'intelligence dans le regard.

« Nicolas ? Que fais-tu ici ?

« J'interviens en tant que témoin – j'ai assisté à la scène. Et toi ?

« Je… j'ai un lien avec l'accusé.

« Oh.

Nicolas Flammel regarda le livre d'Albus et changea de sujet :

« Chapitre neuf ? Mes aïeux, Albus, tu devrais demander l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe ! Personne n'a jamais réussi à dépasser le chapitre quatre !

« Vraiment ? fit semblant de s'étonner Albus.

« Je te l'assure. L'auteur est un fou furieux. Je me demande s'il se comprend lui-même. Tu as vu la longueur de ses phrases ?

« C'est vrai qu'il faut être assez tordu pour écrire ainsi.

« Au fait, je n'ai pas répondu à ta dernière lettre, mais merci beaucoup pour tes conseils quant à l'amélioration de ma _pierre précieuse_. Tu es un trésor d'intelligence ! Si jamais tu en as besoin, je pourrais te la prêter, tu sais.

« Non merci, Nicolas. Je ne l'utiliserai jamais, tu le sais bien. La seule raison pour laquelle je te la piquerais, ce serait pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

« Tu me crois capable de…

« Nous savons tous les deux que, question duel, je suis le plus qualifié des deux, lança Albus sur le ton de la boutade.

« Tu as bien raison, j'ai passé trop de temps le nez dans les livres. C'est à peine si je sais produire un Patronus !

D'autres gens arrivèrent, puis un silence pesant se fit alors que le Juge en Chef entrait dans la salle. Il monta à son pupitre et déclara :

« Affaire numéro cent-soixante-cinq, le dénommé Vincent Charles DelaCour, fils de Charles Christophe DelaCour, impliqué dans l'utilisation de magie sous la vue de vingt-six Moldus dont un grièvement blessé. Faites entrer l'accusé.

Albus peina à reconnaître Vincent. Il semblait plus majestueux et plus pitoyable à la fois. Une barbe lui poussait, ajoutant à son côté malfrat. Le jugement devint brouillon et brouhaha aux oreille d'Albus, qui cherchait une lueur d'amour dans son cœur.

« _Albus Percival_Wilfried Brian_Dumbledore est appelé à témoigner._

_Albus sortit de son rêve brumeux tandis que Nicolas Flammel lui donnait un petit coup de coude. Albus se leva et se dirigea vers la barre. Que le chemin semblait long… le regard de Vincent brûlait sa nuque. Tant d'espoir… Tant de conflit… Tant d'amour…_

_« Monsieur Dumbledore, vous êtes ici par la demande de Vincent Charles DelaCour, vous engagez-vous à dire toute la vérité, et rien que la vérité ?_

_« Je m'y engage._

_« Autorisez-vous la cour à procéder à la légimancie si elle remet en doute votre témoignage ?_

_« Je…_

_Que répondre ?_

_« Je l'y autorise._

_« Permettez-vous l'usage de sérum de vérité sur votre personne ?_

_Albus hésita._

_« Non, je ne le permets pas._

_Il y eut le bruit distinctif des plumes grattant le papier._

_« Monsieur Dumbledore, attestez-vous connaître l'individu dénommé Vincent DelaCour._

_« Oui, je le connais._

_« Qu'est-il pour vous ?_

_« Il est… un ami très cher._

_Ce n'était pas faux._

_« Lui connaissez-vous des accès de violence ?_

_« Non. Enfin, une fois il était très énervé contre moi, il ne s'est jamais montré violent. Il a toujours prit les choses avec beaucoup de calme…même si, ces derniers temps, il se montrait plus…turbulent._

Albus sentit le regard de Vincent se faire plus insistant. _Ne surtout pas le regarder, continuer à dire la vérité, ne pas le protéger, dire la vérité…_

« Pensez-vous qu'il puisse avoir volontairement usé de magie devant des Moldus ?

« Pas sans raison.

« Donc, s'il avait une raison valable, il l'aurait fait ?

« Je pense que… Vincent est une personne très réfléchie. Faire de la magie devant des Moldus ne serait qu'accidentel.

« Pourtant, il en a envoyé un à Sainte Mangouste.

« J'ai cru entendre tout à l'heure, Monsieur le Juge, que le sort avait été _dévié_ contre le Moldu. Selon toute vraisemblance, il n'était pas la cible du sort de Vincent.

« C'est exact. Pensez-vous Vincent capable d'attaquer un autre sorcier ?

« Dans un duel, à la rigueur… je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu se battre avec qui que ce soit.

Les question s'enchaînèrent et Albus s'efforçait de ne pas trop regarder Vincent, pour ne pas voir le regard pathétique se charger progressivement de chagrin puis de haine.

OoOoOoO

La sentence tomba. Coupable. Coupable d'avoir voulu agressé un directeur de journal parisien, le Sorcier Jérôme DuBellay, en visite à Londres, et ce publiquement devant une vingtaine de Moldus. Coupable d'avoir raté son sortilège Doloris qui avait ricoché sur un Moldu, depuis à Sainte Mangouste et dont les lésions cérébrales ne pourraient jamais guérir. Coupable enfin d'insulter le Juge et la Cour et de folie, se clamant « Prince des Incompris », de « Hashichin Perdu », avouant son penchant pour la drogue qui ne pouvait qu'aggraver sa peine. Vincent fut condamné à un an d'Azkaban. Il n'y alla jamais. Il s'était suicidé avant.

OoOoOoO

« Pour le meilleur bien ! scanda Gellert.

L'assemblée reprit son slogan et les baguettes se levèrent, lançant des étincelles de toutes les couleurs dans l'air du soir. Gellert sourit, puis quitta l'estrade. Son discours s'était parfaitement bien déroulé. Il avait réussi à mobiliser quelques fidèles, et tous partageaient ses idées. Bientôt, il allait pouvoir passer à l'action. Ce soit, ils avaient inauguré Nurmengard, forteresse destinée à accueillir tous les sorciers récalcitrants et n'adhérant pas au mouvement de Gellert, « Pour Le Meilleur Bien ».

On l'avait bien conseillé de tuer ses ennemis, mais il ne voulait pas être trop sanguinaire. Oh, il s'était terriblement renforcé durant les dernières années, mais de là à tuer tous ceux qui lui barraient le chemin… Gellert avait souvent été d'accord avec son ancien amant : tuer si nécessaire, instruire dans les autres cas. De ce qu'il savait, son ancien amant avait choisi la voie professorale. Il devenait évident que Gellert choisisse la voie du meurtre.

Dans ses fantasmes les plus fous, il retrouvait Albus, et lui montrait comment il avait mit leur plan en marche. Comment ils allaient dominer le monde et les Moldus. Tous les deux, ensemble, comme ils l'avaient rêvé dans leur jeunesse.

OoOoOoO

_D'INQUIETANTS MOUVEMENTS CHEZ LES MOLDUS D'ALLEMAGNE_

_Nous vous avions déjà parlé, la semaine dernière, de la montée en croissance du nationalisme chez les Moldus qui inquiète notre Ministre récemment, c'est du côté de l'Allemagne que les experts de la vie Moldue tournent leurs microscopes._

_En effet, cela fait plusieurs semaines que les Moldus Allemands semblent agités : le Gouvernement de la Magie Germanique constate une montée en flèche des Moldus soumis à l'Imperium. Le plus inquiétant et qu'on ne sait pas qui a lancé ces Imperia, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce sont plusieurs personnes. La plus forte concentration de Moldus sous Imperium est à Berlin, où l'on a constaté le mois dernier plus de deux milles sortilèges interdits sur des Moldus ! Le Gouverneur de la Magie Germanique semble débordé, et son Cabinet de Communication Moldue semble tout aussi perdu._

_Cette montée d'Imperia est extrêmement inquiétante, surtout à l'approche des nouvelles élections Moldues : des sorciers auraient-ils pactisé avec des partis Allemands pour leur faire remporter le scrutin ?_

_Hans Grütel, spécialiste de politique moldue, nous réponds : « Ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'on verrait cela, déjà en 1555, de nombreux sorciers ont pactisé avec Marie Ire d'Angleterre pour éliminer des Protestants, le retour en force du Catholicisme mettant en péril la vie de nombreux sorciers ». En ce qui concerne l'Allemagne, Hans Grütel se sent plus impliqué : « J'ai de la famille en Allemagne et je sais que la situation moldue est très précaire, là-bas. Le chômage est en hausse et cela est toujours mauvais pour les élections moldues »._

_Le Chancelier Moldu, Franz Von Papen, a assuré au Gouverneur de la Magie Germanique que tout est sous contrôle, pourtant, de nombreux sondages le montrent perdant aux élections._

_De nombreux sorciers et sorcières spécialisés dans l'art subtil de la divination sont unanimes : L'Allemagne court un grave danger. Pour une fois, leurs élucubrations pourraient être prises au sérieux : un mystérieux mouvement, nommé « Pour le meilleur bien » semblerait regrouper des sorciers de diverses origines, ayant pour but de prôner la supériorité des sorciers sur les Moldus. De nombreux tracts circulent dans le monde Sorcier, avec un symbole des plus énigmatiques : un G enserrant un triangle contenant un cercle barré d'un trait._

_Thomas Blackson, voyant et auteur de __La Croix et le Bâton__, interprète ce symbole : « Pour moi, le triangle, le cercle et le trait représentent un œil, l'œil triangulaire de la connaissance, c'est donc une organisation illuminati… »_

_Une seule certitude : l'affaire est à suivre et nous vous tiendrons informés de l'avancée de cette affaire._

OoOoOoO

« Tom ? fit Dumbledore.

L'adolescent était resté une fois que la classe était partie. Sombre, bien coiffé, il était extrêmement brillant. Dumbledore se souvenait encore de leur première rencontre : dans un orphelinat, dix ans auparavant…

« Tu veux me poser une question, Tom ?

« Oui, monsieur. J'aurais aimé savoir… J'ai lu, dans un livre de la Bibliothèque, quelque chose à propos de créatures que je n'ai pas bien compris…

Albus se figea une fraction de seconde, puis continua de ranger son cours.

« Quel genre de créature, Tom ?

Cela avait-il un lien avec les mystérieuses agressions qui sévissaient à Poudlard depuis quelques temps ?

« Leur nom était… Les _Inferi_.

Albus s'arrêta définitivement. Il regarda Tom droit dans les yeux.

« Les Inferi, Tom… tu devrais demander à ton professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…

« Mais vous êtes plus…qualifié, monsieur. Les autres professeurs pourraient se méprendre. Cette question est purement théorique.

Albus souleva un sourcil puis annonça :

« Les Inferi sont des cadavres réanimés par un Mage noir. Ils constituent ainsi une armée puissante et fidèle au Mage. Ils sont très difficile à vaincre, mais le feu et la lumière les repousse.

« Et comment crée-t-on un Inferius ?

« Cela dépasse le cadre de la théorie, Tom. Retourne dans ton dortoir, il se fait tard.

Tom Jedusor resta un moment immobile, comme pour défier son professeur, mais il finit par disparaître. Albus se laissa tomber dans sa chaise et soupira.

Gellert et lui avaient parlé des Inferi. La Pierre de Résurrection leur aurait permit de lever une armée gigantesque pour prendre le pouvoir et dominer les Moldus ainsi que les sorciers récalcitrants. Mais c'était du passé. Jamais une telle idée ne serait mise en œuvre.

OoOoOoO

Les Inferi poussaient comme des champignons en Allemagne, et l'affaire du Monstre de Poudlard devenait inquiétante. Albus suivait de loin l'évolution du « Mystérieux Mage Noir d'Allemagne », qu'il reconnaissait douloureusement, et participait activement aux patrouilles nocturnes organisées pour débusquer le monstre de Poudlard.

Un jour, une fille fut tuée. Hagrid fut dénoncé par Tom.

Albus ne pouvait pas prouver l'innocence de Hagrid, ainsi insista-t-il pour qu'il reste en tant que garde-chasse du château. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

De l'autre côté de la Manche, Hitler dominait l'Europe.

OoOoOoO

_Gellert,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu recevra cette lettre, il paraît que les hiboux sont soumis à une censure très sévère, en Allemagne._

_Gellert, au nom de tout ce qui existe sur cette Terre, au nom de tout l'amour et l'amitié, je t'en supplie, arrête. Je ne te le demande pas pour moi. Je sais ce qu'il se passe, et je ne veux pas que tu prennes ce chemin-là. Tu cours à ta perte. Gellert, s'il te plaît. Ne deviens pas un monstre._

_Albus._

OoOoOoO

_Gellert,_

_As-tu reçu ma dernière lettre ? Les choses deviennent atroces, ton nom commence à être cité. Paraît-il que tu aurais une baguette qui réclame le sang… Gellert, au nom de Merlin, cesse cette folie. Ne vois-tu pas tout ce qu'il se passe ? Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas fait pour ça. Gellert, je t'en prie, arrête. Arrête tout._

_Albus._

OoOoOoO

_Gellert,_

_Je t'en supplie, arrête._

_Albus._

OoOoOoO

« Et pourquoi pas l'Angleterre ? s'énervait le Führer.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit Gellert, il y a un mage qui me surpasse en magie. Si tu avais prit la peine de lire les documents que je t'ai envoyé, ce qu'il a accomplit depuis vingt ans dépasse tout ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer.

« L'Angleterre menace notre puissance !

« Tu dis ça parce que tu commence à perdre la guerre, Adolf. Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait annexer les territoires plus lentement. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai prévu d'aller aux fronts dès demain pour remédier à tes petits problèmes.

Il y eut un petit silence.

« Au fait, Adolf, j'aimerais que tu me parles de tes… « camps ». Tu sais que je ne sais rien de ce que tu fais des Moldus, j'ai suffisamment de mal avec le gouvernement sorcier – j'ai dû suivre ton rythme pour les annexer – et mes conseillers prétendent ne pas savoir de quoi il retourne dans ces fameux endroits. Mais j'ai entendu dire quelque chose de révoltant… Pourquoi tant de trains repartent vides, Adolf ?

Le Führer sembla gêné.

« Notre race pure…

« Ne parles pas de race pure, Adolf. Tu sais très bien que tout Aryens que soient tes fantasmes, vous ne valez rien comparés aux Sorciers.

Adolf fit un signe de tête en caressant son revolver. Dès qu'il aurait conquit assez d'espace vital pour la Race Pure, il flinguerait ce sorcier prétentieux, qui de surcroît aguichait ses plus virils généraux.

« J'épure le monde. Je fais de la place pour tes sorciers.

Gellert souleva un sourcil.

« _Toi_, tu fais de la place pour les Sorciers ? C'est la meilleure. J'espère uniquement que tu ne fais rien qui puisse… j'espère que tu n'extermine pas les Moldus, Adolf. Pas que j'y tienne particulièrement, mais tu n'es pas en mesure de décider qui a le droit de vivre et qui a le droit de mourir. Tu n'es qu'un Moldu parmi les autres. Ce sont les Sorciers qui feront le tri dans la population moldue. De toute façon, vous serez tous nos esclaves.

Le Führer fit de son mieux pour ne pas tirer tout de suite sur Gellert. Il avait encore besoin de ce magicien pour gagner la guerre. Il fallait le supporter encore un peu. Et à la première occasion, il irait en Enfer.

OoOoOoO

NOUVELLE RECOMPENSE POUR ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_Le sorcier au nombreux talents et au charisme qui fait tomber plus d'une sorcière a été reçu hier soit par le Ministre de la Magie en personne qui lui a remit l'Ordre de Merlin, 1ere Classe, pour ses innombrables services rendus au monde de la Magie. En effet, outre ses découvertes sur la peau de dragon, Albus Dumbledore est un sorcier très brillant, spécialiste en Métamorphose. « J'ai souvent eu de la chance », nous confie-t-il, modeste, « la plupart de mes découvertes sont dues au hasard ». Il évoque avec un large sourire charmeur ses souvenirs de jeunesse : « J'ai voyagé en Égypte avec Armando Dippet, et nous avons vu des choses incroyables là-bas. J'ai même eu la chance d'apercevoir un phénix, je pense y retourner prochainement pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur ces créatures rares et mystérieuses ». _

_Très récemment, Mr. Dumbledore s'est rendu célèbre pour avoir publié un article dans le _De Censorinum Principis _où il proposait une façon efficace de conjurer un Feudeymon (certains disent qu'en quittant Poudlard, il savait déjà conjurer une telle créature). Le directeur de Poudlard est très fier de son professeur : « Si jamais Poudlard était attaqué, vous pouvez être certains qu'Albus sera le premier sur les remparts. Avec lui, même une armée de millions d'Inferi ne passerait pas les portes ». En effet, face à la montée inquiétante de magie noire à Pré-au-Lard, les protections ont été renforcées à Poudlard. Parmi les nombreux buissons qui bordent la cour d'entrée, certains ont été ensorcelés par Albus Dumbledore : « Je ne peux pas vous dire en quoi consiste la défense, mais je peux vous promettre qu'avec cela, les élèves sont en sécurités », nous a informé le professeur de Métamorphose, qui n'a absolument aucune prétention : « Je ne suis pas fait pour être directeur. C'est un travail difficile qui convient très bien à l'actuel Directeur »._

_Albus Dumbledore a aussi invité quelques amis à la réception donnée par le Ministre, montrant sa grande tolérance. « Un grand homme, Dumbledore », affirmait un demi-géant, garde-chasse de Poudlard. On remarquera aussi la venue d'un centaure, très vite repartit : « Les centaures n'aiment pas trop les mondanités », l'excusa Mr. Dumbledore._

_Retrouvez page 8 une chronologie de hauts-faits les plus récent d'Albus Dumbledore._

OoOoOoO

Londres était bombardée. Dans les sous-sols protégés, Chruchill faisait de son mieux pour comprendre ce que lui disaient les deux hommes en face de lui. L'un se prétendait Sous-secrétaire d'État à la Guerre, et l'autre Professeur de Métamorphose décoré d'innombrables discisions aux noms improbables.

« Vous dites que des sorciers participent à la guerre ? demanda le Premier Ministre par-dessus son ventre proéminent.

« C'est tout à fait évident, fit le premier sorcier, aux cheveux gris, et qui répondait au nom de Samuel. Il faut que vous le sachiez.

« Mais comment est-on supposé les battre ?

« C'est là le problème, fit Samuel. Votre technologie, aussi avancée soit-elle, ne permet pas de défaire un Mage Noir qualifié. Vous avez besoin de notre aide.

« J'ai passé les dernières années, fit Albus, à rechercher voire à former des sorciers pour se battre contre les mages noirs. Nous sommes peu, une vingtaine, mais c'est suffisant pour protéger l'Angleterre. Pour ce qui est du reste de l'Europe, nous essayons de développer un réseau de communication avec les Cellules de Résistance étrangère mais c'est extrêmement difficile, tout est surveillé. Nous savons que l'Ecole Française de Magie subit un siège lourd mais qui ne s'affaiblit pas. L'Ecole Italienne est tombée avant-hier soir et les Mages Noirs en ont le contrôle. Nous faisons face à la plus grande menace de tous les temps, Monsieur le Premier Ministre Moldu. Si nous n'agissons pas, nos deux mondes, Moldu et Sorcier, tomberont sous le joug nazi.

Winston Churchill tira une grosse bouffée de son cigare. Puis il regarda les documents qu'il avait reçu le matin-même.

« Et ce sorcier, ce… Griel…Gridolwan…

« Grindelwald, reprit Albus.

« Voilà, ce Grindelwald, vous dites qu'il est à la tête du mouvement sorcier qui assiste Hitler ?

« C'est ce que nos Services Secrets ont découvert, fit Samuel.

_Parce qu'en plus ils ont des Services Secrets !_ pensa Churchill.

« Donc, si vous l'arrêtez, vous paralysez le mouvement ?

« Ce serait assez probable, répondit Albus.

« Alors vous ne pouvez pas le battre ? Avec vos…vos duel, ce sont des choses qui se font, chez vous, non ?

« Monsieur le Premier Ministre Moldu, fit Samuel, ce n'est pas si simple, déjà nous ne savons pas où est Grindelwald, ensuite il est extrêmement puissant, enfin il nous est imposs…

« Je le ferai, annonça Albus.

Churchill et Samuel le regardèrent. Albus reprit :

« Je trouverait Grindelwald, et je le vaincrai.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

BONUS1 :

Le poème lut par Albus ! (attention, c'est de la retranscription phonétique !)

Viens-tu dou ciel profond ou soss-tou dé l'abîme,

Ô Beautéee ? ton wegàde, infèwnol et divayne,

Vewse confoussément le bienfait et le cwime,

Et l'on peut pouw céla te compawer au vin.

Tu conntiens dans ton œil le couchant et l'aurowe ;

Tu wépands des pawfums commun soir owageux ;

Tes bézés sont un philtre et ta bouche une amphowe

Qui font le héwos lâche et l'enfant courageux.

Soss-tu du gouffwe noir ou descends-tu des astwes ?

Le Destin chawmé souit tes jupons commun chien ;

Tu sèmes au hassard la jowa et les désastwes,

Et tu gouvewnes tout et ne réponds de rien.

Tu mawches sour les morts, Beauté, dont tu te moques ;

De tey bijoux l'Horreur n'est pas le moins chawmant,

Et le Meuwtwe, pawmi tes plus chères bweloques,

Suw ton ventre owguuilleux danse amouweusement.

L'éphémère ébloui vole vews toi, chandelle,

Cwépite, flambe et dit : Bénissons ce flambeau !

L'amouweux pantelant incliné sur sa belle

A l'air d'un mowibond caressant son tombeau.

Que tu viennes dou ciel ou de l'enfer, qu'impowte,

Ô Beauté ! monstwe énowme, effwayant, ingénou !

Si ton œil, ton souwis, ton pied, m'ouvrent la porte

D'un Infini que j'aime et n'ai jamès connu ?

De Satan ou de Dieu, qu'impowte ? Ange ou Siwène,

Qu'impowte, si tu wends — fée aux yeux de velours,

wythem, parfum, loueur, ô mon unique weine ! —

L'univers moins hideux et les instants moins lourds ?

OoOoOoO

BONUS2 :

Ron : "Hey, Malfoy, tu sais que t'as été propriétaire de la Baguette de Sureau pendant plus de six mois ?

Malfoy : "Feuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuk !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà ! À vos review !


	7. Les défaites

**Chapitre 7 : Les défaites**

**Dernière partie de l'histoire d'Albus Dumbledore et de Gellert Grindelwald**

**OoOoOoO**

Voici, après un très long temps d'attente, la fin de l'histoire tragique des deux plus grands sorciers du monde potterien. Je suis mille fois désolé pour l'attente, mais j'espère que ça en valait le coup. À vous de me le dire.

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOo**

« Je trouverais Grindelwald, et je le vaincrai.

Cette phrase tournait dans la tête d'Albus. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre Gellert. Et encore ? Certes, Albus était un grand sorcier, mais Gellert avait une baguette surpuissante, et n'avait jamais perdu un seul duel. Et puis…Albus ne parvenait pas à se représenter Gellert vaincu. Il avait toujours un peu de sentiments pour lui…Gellert était le premier garçon qu'il avait vraiment aimé, le premier à lui avoir véritablement fait vivre et ressentir un amour…Albus avait envie de disparaître. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il devait défendre le monde. Le monde ? non : les moldus surtout… les moldus, qu'il avait méprisés pendant si longtemps… Mais la haine était un mauvais sentiment, elle avait conduit à la mort d'Ariana… Albus soupira en regardant la pluie tomber sur les vitres de sa chambre. Poudlard… l'amour… tout cela avait-il un sens ? Pourquoi sa vie était-elle parcourue d'amours perdues, tragiques ? Serait-il un jour heureux ? « Les génies n'ont pas droit au bonheur », avait dit Gkisberg, « ils sont au-dessus du bonheur et de la morale. Pour les génies, il n'y a que la solitude et le sublime ». Albus ne voulait pas être un génie. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il sentait le poids du monde sorcier et du monde moldu sur ses épaules. Il espérait seulement que cette guerre serait la dernière. Qu'après, plus jamais il n'aurait à supporter un monde en ruine, que la joie remplirait les esprits et qu'il pourrait vivre calmement une vie tranquille, avec un gentil mari, dans une jolie maison…

Albus chassa ces images de sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans des imaginations fantastiques. Il devait réfléchit à une tactique. Devant lui, une carte montrait l'Europe. Il avait entouré en rouge les différents lieux où Grindelwald pouvait se cacher. Mais il savait que c'était un travail inutile. Grindelwald était au front, ou avec le Führer. Savait-il que les camps exterminaient des moldus par centaines ? Connaissait-il les motivations réelles d'Hitler ? Albus voulait pleurer. Comment tout cela avait-il pu dégénérer autant ? Tout était peut-être de sa faute : c'était peut-être à cause de ses rêves que Grindelwald s'était trouvé conforté dans ses idées. Albus n'aurait-il pas aidé Gellert à élaborer des plans de conquête du monde, peut-être que cette guerre n'aurait pas eu lieu. Peut-être que tout ceci ne se serait pas passé. Albus regarda la pile de devoirs qui attendait une correction, sur son bureau. En haut de la pile, la dissertation du jeune Jedusort. Un élève extrêmement brillant, mais posant de nombreuses questions sur les arcanes reculées de la magie : les Inferi, l'Absolu, les Détraqueurs… Albus essayait de répondre à ses questions en lui montrant le danger de telles magies, mais Tom ne semblait pas y être sensible. Il était le seul élève à ne pas avoir une franche haine de Gellert, se contentant de dire « il utilise peut-être la magie à des fins douteuses, mais il faut avouer que c'est un très grand sorcier ». Tom avait beaucoup d'ambition, et était donc à Serpentard. Il aimait beaucoup Albus pour ses découvertes et sa puissance. Un jour, il avait dit au professeur de métamorphose : « vous êtes un grand sorcier, monsieur. Je trouve juste dommage que vous vous contentiez d'enseigner au lieu d'accomplir quelque chose d'immense ».

On toqua à la porte d'Albus.

« Entrez… murmura-t-il.

Un homme grand, à la figure sombre et aux vêtements noirs entra. Dès qu'il le vit, Albus comprit. Il prit sa baguette, mit sa cape et dit :

« Où va-t-on, cette fois ?

« Londres. Londres se fait bombarder.

Albus soupira et sortit de Poudlard avec l'homme. Ils transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent sur un toit. Partout, les sirènes hurlaient, et les explosions retentissaient. Albus, comme blasé, leva sa baguette. Les bombes se transformèrent en oiseaux, en fougères, en tout ce que la nature pouvait comporter d'inoffensif. En opérant, Albus sentait une larme rouler contre sa joue. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Pourquoi tant de peine ?

Soudain, un éclair fusa vers lui. En un mouvement, Albus le changea en pétales de rose. Il se baissa, pendant qu'autour de lui les militaires s'agitaient. Un mage noir arriva, sur un balai. C'était Keneh, bien connu pour être un fervent nazi.

« Albous ! s'exclama-t-il. Jé fais me fère un plazir dé té touer.

Le jeune Dumbledore ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il se protégea du maléfice d'entrave envoyé par Keneh et riposta par un sort de déstabilisation. Keneh faillit tomber de son balai, et n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter les balles que tiraient les militaires. Son corps fut troué par la peur des soldats anglais qui ne comprenaient pas la magie, et il chuta. Albus regarda ces membres que la vie avait quittés tomber dans les rues londoniennes. Encore un mort.

OoOoOoO

« Albus, je dois dire que vous vous êtes surpassé ! fit Churchill.

« Merci… j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je pars rapidement. Des copies à corriger…

« Allez-y ! La nation vous doit une fière chandelle.

Albus esquissa un sourire de circonstance et transplana.

OoOoOoO

Son arrivée à Pré-au-lard arriva à point. Il vit l'agitation et compris que des mages noirs attaquaient Poudlard. Il se mit à courir.

Les buissons défendaient bien la cité en lançant leurs racines et leurs lianes à l'assaut des mages noirs, et en les ligotant fermement, mais certains avaient réussi à passer cette protection et étaient en prise avec les professeurs et Hagrid, qui agitait vaillamment le parapluie rose qu'Albus lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

« Expelliarmus ! cria Albus en tirant presque au hasard.

Son sort fut dévié. Tout en courant, Albus parvint à stupéfier un mage noir et à rejoindre la rangée des professeurs.

« Albus, heureux de te voir arriver ! cria Dippet.

Le jeune professeur ne répondit pas et se tourna vers les portes.

« C'est le temps de faire quelque chose de grand, se dit-il. Puis il cria, avec force et ferveur :

« Pietrorum locomotor !

Dans tous les couloirs de Poudlard, les statues et armures sautèrent aussitôt de leurs piédestaux. Albus se réjouit : il n'avait connu ce sort que par la théorie, dans un des livres poussiéreux de la Réserve, et avait pendant longtemps pensé que ce n'était qu'une légende. La horde des statues commença à apparaître, et Albus se retourna vers les mages noirs. Ils étaient une trentaine. Je pourrais tous les tuer, si facilement… pensa-t-il.

« Protego horribilis ! Duro ! Entravexo ! Machina arribile !

Il enchaînait les sorts sans vouloir regarder les Mages noirs qu'il touchait. Il ne voulait pas les prendre en pitié, ou constater qu'ils étaient sous Imperium.

Hagrid s'effondra par terre. Albus se rua vers lui, en repoussant les dizaines de sortilèges qui fondaient sur le demi-géant.

« Hagrid ! Hagrid, tu m'entends ?

« Mon…Monsieur Dumbledore ? Ne restez pas là… partez…danger…

« Hors de question, Hagrid.

Albus fit un moulinet avec sa baguette et des flashes bleus éclatèrent tout autour de lui.

« Hagrid, est-ce que tu peux te lever ?

« Ne restez pas là… Je ne suis qu'un demi-géant, vous êtes plus important…

« Hagrid, ne redis jamais ça ! Tout le monde est égal, personne n'est plus important que quiconque. Maintenant, lève-toi et marche !

Hagrid se mit péniblement sur les jambes. Albus le couvrit en lançant flammes et lames de lumière. C'en était trop. Une fois qu'Hagrid fut protégé derrière la ligne de professeurs et d'élèves qui défendaient l'entrée, Albus s'avança, seul, vers les Mages noirs.

« Mais que fait-il ? Il est fou ! lança le professeur de Potions.

Albus lança un sort. Personne n'entendit distinctement la formule, mais il y eut une énorme détonation, et des fumées blanches et noires recouvrirent l'endroit. Les armures s'arrêtèrent de bouger, et pendant un instant on n'entendit que quelques crépitements. Puis, le vent souffla. La fumée disparut. Les Mages noirs étaient tous prostrés en position fœtale, contre le sol, totalement terrorisés. Et il n'y avait aucune trace d'Albus.

OoOoOoO

_UNE PERFORMANCE TERRIFIANTE_

_Hier soir, c'est à Poudlard que s'en sont pris les Mages noirs de mèche avec le troisième Reich. Ils ont attaqué en même temps que le talentueux Albus Dumbledore combattait les bombardements touchant Londres. Que les parents se rassurent : aucun élève n'a été blessé : les défenses mises en place par le corps professoral ont considérablement affaibli les Mages noirs. De plus, les professeurs se sont unis pour lutter contre l'invasion, rejoints par quelques élèves : « J'ai apprécié le soutient de nos étudiant, souligne le Directeur, même si nous préférons qu'ils restent en sécurité à l'intérieur. Les élèves qui nous ont aidé à lutter contre les Mages noirs ont eu une punition symbolique – cinq points de moins à leur Maisons, mais il faut avouer qu'ils ont été particulièrement efficaces »._

_Le plus enthousiaste, c'est le garde-chasse de Poudlard : « C'était vraiment effrayant, ils ont surgi de nulle part. Mais c'était sans compter sur Monsieur Dumbledore, un très grand homme, vraiment, un sorcier sans pareil ! ». Le demi-géant a débordé d'éloge pour celui qui l'a tiré de la polémique du monstre de Poudlard pendant environ une heure. Il est vrai que le jeune Albus, de nombreuses fois décoré, qu'on ne présente plus, a accompli des miracles. Ce sont les jeunes élèves qui en parlent le mieux : « J'étais en train de courir pour rentrer dans ma salle commune, explique Lily, une première-année, et les statues ont commencé à bouger ! Les armures sont sorties de Poudlard pour aller combattre ! ». En effet, le professeur de Métamorphose a fait revivre à Poudlard ses épiques batailles d'antan, en redonnant vie aux blocs de fer et de pierre qui habitent le château._

_Mais le plus extraordinaire, c'est ce qu'il a fait aux Mages noirs. « Je n'ai jamais vu ça », explique Henri Blumsford, médecin à Sainte-Mangouste. D'après les témoins, Albus aurait foncé au centre de la bataille et fait exploser une étrange brume, laissant les Mages noirs dans un état terrible. « Ils sont recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes et ne disent pas le moindre mot, continue Henri, ils sont en état de choc intense. Nous avons essayé la légimancie sans succès, comme si leurs esprits étaient terrés au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Si ce n'était pas Albus Dumbledore, j'aurais juré que c'est de la magie noire ! ». Nous ne pouvons actuellement voir les Mages noirs, examinés par les autorités médicales et gouvernementales. Le jeune professeur a disparu de Poudlard. Pourquoi ? « Si Albus est parti, affirme le Directeur, c'est pour une bonne raison, vous pouvez en être certain »._

OoOoOoO

Albus ne pleurait pas. Non. Ce qu'il éprouvait était au-delà des larmes. Une colère déchirante s'était emparée de son cœur quand il avait vu Hagrid tomber. « Ils n'ont pas le droit de s'en prendre aux gens que j'aime », murmurait-il. « Si je les laisse faire, ils vont tous les tuer, comme Gellert a tué Ariana… » Sa décision était prise. Il allait aller confronter Grindelwald. Et il allait l'arrêter. Tout était là : Gellert. C'était lui, c'était tout. Albus savait qu'arrêter Gellert suffirait pour annihiler le mouvement « pour le Meilleur Bien ». Quant au troisième Reich, ne pourrait-il pas que s'effondrer, sans les sorciers pour le soutenir ? Albus ne voulait qu'une chose : que cessent ces tueries. Comment pouvait-on tant vouloir la mort des autres ? Les humains ne sont-ils pas tous égaux ? Oh, il n'était pas stupide : faire cesser la guerre ne détruirait pas les discriminations, cela ne fera que les rendre plus silencieuses, plus perfides, mais il y aurait du progrès possible. En temps de paix, on peut légiférer pour l'égalité. En tant de guerre, c'est la loi du plus fort. Et Albus était le plus fort. Sa loi était la paix. La paix et l'amour.

« Peu importe si je dois me sacrifier, ce sera pour une bonne cause. L'amour prime sur tout ». Albus sentait qu'il était devenu autre. Ses sentiments ne le tiraillaient plus. Sa seule mission était de protéger les gens qu'il aimait et de leur procurer un futur aussi pacifique et égalitaire que possible. Gellert menaçait ce futur, et il fallait l'empêcher de nuire. Quitte à mourir. Albus devait agir et tout faire pour que cessent les luttes fratricides.

OoOoOoO

Son arrivée en Allemagne se fut pas sans retentissement. Sur son passage, Albus faisait littéralement voler en éclat les armes nazies, qui commençaient à reculer. N'ayant plus aucune pitié pour les soldats, il n'avait pas de remord à utiliser le feu et l'éclair. Son pas était celui de la rage, et il était aveuglé par son but. Plus tard, il s'en voudrait affreusement. Mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait que Gellert.

OoOoOoO

Adolf Hitler était quelqu'un d'assez particulier, mais comme tout le monde, il aimait prendre des bains. Particulièrement en bonne compagnie : une magnifique blonde à la poitrine féconde…ou un élégant Aryen musclé et viril, pourquoi pas. Quoiqu'il en fut, refoulé ou pas, le Führer était en train de se détendre dans l'eau lorsque le bâtiment dans lequel il était (on avait joué pour lui, la veille, un petit concerto bien allemand) perdit la moitié de son volume. Les pierres furent catapultées et les étages s'écroulèrent. Devant le bâtiment, sur la petite pelouse verte, une seule silhouette, dans une cape grenat. D'une rousseur commençant déjà à perdre de son éclat. Une baguette dans la main.

« Foutus zorciers !

À peine une serviette autour de son bassin, le Führer vit des soldats armés débarquer dans la salle de bain pour le protéger mais il était trop tard : un sort lui ligota les membres et l'attira à l'extérieur. Il atterrit devant le sorcier.

« Guten Tag, Herr Hitler. Ich bin Albus Dumbledore. Wo ist Gellert ?

« WAS ?

« Gellert Grindelwald. Wo ist er ?

Le Führer restait muet. Par peur ou par bravoure, peu importait à Albus.

« Très bien, ne parlez pas. Venez avec moi.

Ils transplanèrent.

OoOoOoO

Quand Gellert arriva, il ne reconnut pas tout de suite le passage d'Albus. Mais après un examen minutieux, il constata que le bâtiment avait été estropié en un seul sortilège.

« Albus…tu es devenu méchant, on dirait, murmura-t-il en caressant les décombres d'un regard.

« Fous ! Fenez-là ! Fous defez retroufer notre Führer ! Immédiatement ! Z'est un ordreuh !

Gellert sortit sa baguette et menaça le général. Dans un sourire vicieux, il répondit avec un calme glacial :

« Vous ? Vous osez me donner un ordre ? Votre chef est un con.

Le général sentait l'air se raréfier autour de lui, sa gorge se compresser, comme si une main invisible le tenait par le cou et l'élevait : ses pieds ne frôlaient même plus le sol.

« Z'il fous plait… Né me touez pas…

« Cafard.

Le corps du général suffocant retomba par terre. Gellert le regarda comme s'il était de la merde de troll et déclara :

« Je ne vais pas chercher votre Führer. Je vais chercher un très vieil ami.

Le général dégaina et tira. La balle s'arrêta en l'air, et Gellert se mit à rire :

« Vous croyez vraiment que vos pitoyables armes à feu sont assez efficaces contre ma magie ? Je possède la baguette de la Mort. Seul un sorcier peut me tuer.

Tous les soldats se turent en entendant les cris suppliciés du général. Deux Endoloris eurent raison de lui. Gellert laissa son cadavre fumant sur place et marcha droit à travers les lieux dévastés. Ses grosses bottes noires semblaient réduire en poussière les décombres qu'il écrasait.

« Toi ! Tu étais avec Adolf, dans son bain. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Nous nous baignons, et puis le mur…le mur, il a explosé et… et puis le sorcier a attrapé le Führer avec sa magie et… il a disparu !

« C'est tout ? Pas un seul message ?

« Non…

Gellert souleva un sourcil. Comment retrouver Albus, s'il n'avait le moindre indice pour suivre sa trace ? Gellert fit demi-tour. Il connaissait Albus, il savait sa passion pour les mystères… les énigmes… S'il voulait le provoquer, il avait laissé un message que lui seul comprendrait, que lui seul pourrait lire. Gellert regarda les décombres. Peut-être que l'explosion était un indice… suspicieux, Grindelwald fit un large mouvement de baguette, et les ruines frémirent avant de reprendre leur place originelle. Lentement, la façade du bâtiment se recomposa. Et Gellert vit son indice.

En vert, un vert bien vif, six lettres brillaient dans la nuit. Gellert ne dit pas un mot et transplana. Alors que les généraux nazis se réjouissaient, le mur s'effondra de nouveau, faisant quelques cadavres supplémentaires.

OoOoOoO

Le cimetière de Godric's Hollow était plongé dans un crépuscule fantomatique. Gellert apparut et n'hésita pas un seul instant. Il alla sur la tombe d'Ariana. Il connaissait Albus sentimental, mais pas rancunier. Imprimer le nom de sa sœur sur un bâtiment accueillant le Führer… Gellert arriva devant la pierre tombale. Un parchemin était pris dans des ronces noires toutes récentes, créées par magie. Gellert prit le papier et le déroula.

_Cher Gellert,_

_Tu as deux options. Tu peux disparaître à jamais et continuer ta vie tranquillement, sur quelque île perdu où personne ne te trouvera jamais. Ou bien, tu peux venir me retrouver au Regent's Park, et m'affronter. J'ai laissé ton « fureur » quelque part en Allemagne, ses pions le retrouveront bientôt. Mais toi, tu lui es tellement supérieur. C'est toi la vraie menace. Quoi que tu décides, je sais que tu feras le bon choix._

_Albus._

Gellert sourit. Puis il rangea le papier dans une poche contre son cœur, et transplana de nouveau.

OoOoOoO

Regent's Park était désert. Ou presque. Quelques moldus insouciants s'y promenaient, voulant croire encore à la beauté du monde. Le parc avait subi les bombardements, mais la roseraie de la reine et une partie du parc étaient encore en bon état. Gellert avança, à l'affût. Il trouva Albus assit sur un banc, à côté de la roseraie. Il lisait. Sans quitter des yeux les lignes, le roux dit :

« Je savais que tu finirais par venir. Ton orgueil est encore plus grand que ta folie.

« Je ne suis pas fou, Albus. Je fais ceci pour le meilleur bien.

Albus soupira et referma son livre. Gellert ne reconnut pas tout de suite ce regard. Au lieu du pétillement d'intelligence, il voyait maintenant la colère et le désespoir.

« Tu as changé.

« J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant de toi, fit le jeune professeur. Gellert, je t'en supplie. Quitte toutes tes chimères. Pars. Je viendrai avec toi, si tu veux. Nous partirons au Viêt-Nam, là où il n'y aura jamais de guerre. Ou à Hawaii. Mexico, Sydney, comme tu veux. N'importe où hors de ce monde. Deux êtres tels que nous ne sont pas faits pour vivre ici. Je t'en supplie, Gellert. Arrête tout cela.

Albus avait pris un ton faussement amoureux qui berna Gellert.

« Albus… J'aimerais tellement vivre avec toi. Je… tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi. Pour nos rêves. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait changer. Tu sais parfaitement que nous sommes faits pour dominer le monde. Ensemble, nous sommes illimités. Nous pouvons tout faire, et aucun sorcier, qui est ou sui fut, ne pourra nous briser.

_It's time to try defying Gravity, kiss me good-bye, i'm defying Gravity, and you won't pull me down…_

« Gellert… c'est folie que tout cela ! Tu dois apprendre à aimer les moldus. À aimer ceux qui te sont inférieurs. Gellert, nous sommes peut-être supérieurs à tout ce qui a pu exister, mais ce n'est pas bien. C'est mal de vouloir être en haut de tout.

« Le génie est au-dessus de la morale, Albus.

« Gellert ! Par amour pour tout ce que tu aimes, regarde les choses en face ! Nous n'avons pas le droit de dominer. Notre génie doit servir l'amour et non le pouvoir, l'égalité et non la hiérarchie. Crois-tu vraiment que tu es un dieu ? Que tu as le droit de dire qui doit vivre ou mourir ?

« Je ne le crois pas. Je le sais. Je suis un dieu. Toi aussi, Albus. Ensemble, nous pouvons tout faire, nous sommes des dieux !

_Unlimited…My future is unlimited and I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy I know - it sounds truly crazy - and true, the vision's hazy but I swear, someday I'll be... Flying so high!_

« Tu me répugne, Gellert.

« Pourquoi jouer les insignifiants ? Albus… tu es devenu médiocre à trop fréquenter les petites gens. Nous avons le pouvoir de changer le monde ! Et nous devrions ne rien faire ?

« Nous devrions le changer en mieux.

« C'est ce que je fais ! Pour le meilleur bien !

« Non, Gellert. Tu fais pour_ ton_ meilleur bien. Pour ton orgueil. Tout le monde a le droit d'atteindre les sommets. Tu n'as pas le droit de les priver de leur chance. Tu veux être le plus puissant et ne laisser personne te dire le contraire. Tu ne supportes pas qu'on te contredise. Tu es orgueilleux.

« Alors, tu es rentré dans le moule, Albus… aimons les autres, aimons l'homme malgré l'homme ! Tu es un idéaliste, Albus. Un petit enfant gâté. Sais-tu ce que c'est, de subir les brimades de ses camarades, parce qu'on est différent ? D'entendre dire que tu n'arriveras jamais à rien ? Que tu n'es qu'une fillette ? Que tu n'es pas un homme, que tu n'es pas viril, parce que tu es seulement toi-même ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, de se sentir rejeté.

Albus explosa.

« SI, JE SAIS CE QUE C'EST ! J'AVAIS UNE SŒUR HANDICAPÉE, ET JE DEVAIS M'OCCUPER D'ELLE ! Les gens sont cruels, Gellert, mais c'est parce qu'ils sont ignorants ! Ma sœur était la créature la plus douce et adorable. Ces idiots… ils se moquaient d'elle, et moi je devais la défendre. Tu sais ce qu'elle disait ? « Laisse-les, Albus. Ils peuvent me dire ce qu'ils veulent, ce n'est pas important. J'ai une famille et votre amour me suffit ». VOILÀ CE QU'ELLE DISAIT ! Et tu l'as tuée ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin égoïste, et tu ne sais pas aimer. Tu fais souffrir le monde parce que tu as souffert. Tu ne fais que reproduire la souffrance. Ariana avait compris, elle. Elle effaçait sa souffrance par l'amour ! C'est l'amour qui est le meilleur bien, Gellert, pas la haine, pas la souffrance. Moi aussi, j'ai eu du mal à m'intégrer, parce que je préfère les hommes. Mais j'avais des amis, j'avais une famille. J'avais de l'amour. Les brimades ne me touchaient pas. Toi, Gellert, tu ne sais pas réfléchir, tu combats la violence par la violence. Comment ai-je pu t'aimer ?

Gellert ne répondit pas. Il laissa ses larmes rouler sur ses joues sans exprimer la souffrance qui lui serrait la gorge.

« Albus… tu ne le penses pas vraiment ?

« Si.

« Albus... tu es… tu m'es supérieur. Je comprends pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi…

Albus sentait qu'il avait gagné. Gellert avait laissé tomber ses armes. Ils allaient s'enlacer dans un câlin amoureux, et ils allaient disparaître du monde… quand l'armée anglaise arriva.

« NON ! hurla Albus.

Mais c'était trop tard. Ils avaient déjà commencé à tirer. Les balles ne touchèrent pas Gellert, elles dévièrent. Lentement, le sorcier blond se retourna. Quand il fit complètement face aux soldats, le bazooka arriva enfin. Et tira.

L'explosion retentit dans tout Londres. Les soldats arrêtèrent de tirer, et quand le nuage de poussière retomba, Gellert était toujours debout.

« Cafards…

Il leva sa baguette et envoya une langue de feu vers eux. Qui fut interrompue par un mur d'eau. Gellert se retourna et vit Albus maniant sa baguette.

« Tu es avec eux ?

« Non ! Gellert, il y a déjà eu trop de morts !

Gellert brisa son sort et envoya un maléfice à Albus qui le détourna. Et c'en fut trop pour le professeur de Métamorphose. Il oublia que Gellert l'aimait. Il ne vit plus qu'en lui la Mage noir.

Les sorts retentirent et explosèrent avec une telle vivacité et terreur qu'il serait très difficile de raconter le combat. Il fit tellement de bruit que plusieurs moldus regardèrent depuis leurs fenêtres les jets de couleurs et d'ombres, de nombreux sorciers débarquèrent… mais ils ne purent prêter main forte à Albus.

Lui et Gellert étaient enfermés dans une sorte de vortex magique où se déchaînaient les forces les plus ancestrales. La magie ordinaire était altérée par l'amour et la rage de l'ancienne magie, qui faisait vibrer chaque atome d'air. La réalité elle-même semblait s'altérer dans ce champ de bataille où les sorts n'avaient même plus de nom. C'était l'affrontement de deux esprits, les deux sorciers les plus puissants de toute la terre.

Albus et Gellert finirent par projeter, en même temps, un éclair d'énergie l'un vers l'autre. L'affrontement lumineux des deux était éblouissant. Parfois, des éclairs s'échappaient de ce choc et allaient frapper un arbre, éventrer un parterre de fleurs, décapiter des roses royales. Les deux combattants projetaient leurs ultimes forces dans ce trait de magie où se jouait le destin tout entier. C'était au premier qui faiblirait. Aucun ne faiblit.

Gellert vit juste une ancienne lueur. Par-delà le faisceau blanc qui explosait, il fit le pétillement des yeux bleus d'Albus, et il se rappela son amour. Son cœur ou son cerveau, nul ne sait ce qui prit le pas, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que Gellert lâcha sa baguette. L'énergie explosa et il fut projeté au sol.

Hébété, comme revenant à la réalité, Albus mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Gellert, au sol, sa baguette, plus loin. Une foule de soldat emplissant ses yeux, des tapes sur ses épaules. Une voix, aimée, criant « Ne me touchez pas ! Albus ! Albuuuus ! », d'autres bourdons parlant d'Azkaban puis de Nurmengard… on donna une baguette à Albus « ceci vous revient, vous l'avez vaincu » et il y eu encore et encore des voix et des mouvements…

OoOoOoO

Le Ministre de la magie dit :

« Bravo, Albus. Vos exploits de cette nuit sont votre gloire et notre salut. Vous avez gagné !

« Non, répondit Albus. Non, j'ai tout perdu.


End file.
